Girl of My Dreams
by Raven100104
Summary: With a hidden past waiting to be revealed, what happens when Miley falls for a guy that was...wrong? A forbidden love? Joe stirred in his sleep, trying to find the girl of his dreams. Will the 2 separate hearts break the chain and find one another? Moe.
1. Because You Live

Hi, my name is Miley Stewart, I'm sure you've heard my name before, seeing that I'm the princess of Neverland and all. **(Sorry, that was the lamest name I could think of. What? I was listening to Fly With Me! So if you have a better name, PUH-LEASE let me know!)** I guess you could say I have everything I could ever want. I get the best of the best, I eat the best food, I wear the best clothes, and I live…WELL IN A CASTLE DUH! But so what…there's one thing I don't have…yup, a friend. I mean I do have one best friend, Lilly, who lives right across the hall from me…but she's technically my maid, although I rarely treat her like one unless in public where I'm forced to. Anyhoo…I'm sure you're all eager to hear my story now...

Ok, so it all started around a month ago…

--------------------------------

Regular POV:

It was a windy night and Miley lied on her bed, humming quietly with her favorite tunes blasting from the radio. It was then when a scream suddenly echoed through her room that made the brunette leap10 ft off the ground.

"Who's there?!" She yelled, lighting the oil lamp to enhance her vision. **AHHHHHHH! **There it was again! "WHO'S THERE!?"

A dark castle, a separate wing, Miley was on her own now as another heart wrenching cry ripped through her guts. Pressed herself against the wall, Miley's breathing became quick and shallow as a few more screams erupted then gradually died down. The same thing repeated for a couple more nights before the screams eventually stopped. Miley thought it was probably nothing...But then…

-A Month Later-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miley jumped out of her bed in the middle of the night. It's happening again! The same scream woke her up as she grabbed her oil lamp, listening intently while the thunders crash through the huge floor length window.

"Anyone there?" Another cry was heard and Princess Miley was finally fed up. So frightened, she accidentally fell against the giant mirror built into the wall, shutting her eyes, expecting it to crash. Instead, there was a squeak. "W-Wha-" She stuttered with wide eyes in disbelief as the mirror, yes I repeat, MIRROR _opened up_, revealing a dark stairway to…_where?!_ Gulping, the princess took a daring step, taking her lamp with her. After a few minutes of zig zagging through narrow corridors, the tall brunette finally reached an open space. What she saw was beyond her wildest dreams in the most negative way possible—a boy locked up in a prison cell.

"Oh my god…" Miley gasped, nearly dropping her lamp as she stared at the terrifying view before her. Now, you'd think she was used to this, but truth was, Miley was never exposed to this side of the world…or any part of the 'real' world for that matter.

Upon hearing the noise, the boy slowly raised his head and his bloodshot eyes widened. Miley's heart broke at the sight of him. He appeared only a couple years older than her 16 year old self with jet black shoulder length hair tangled and misplaced. His heavily bruised arms were cuffed a little above his head and his knees were pulled to his chest as his tattered clothes threatened to fall off. His lips were red and dry compared to his ghostly white face. Basically, he was a mess.

"Oh my god, are you alright?!" Miley cried worriedly, running over to the silver bars, her father's words of no cruel and unusual treatment came to mind. The boy's shocked eyes turned into confused ones. Of course he recognized her as the princess of his land but why would she care what happened to a lowly peasant? Let along a prisoner? And...What is she doing _here?!_

"W-Water…" was the first thing the boy was able to choke out. Miley simply stood there, letting everything about him soak into her system. "P-Please…" Recoiling from his pleas, Miley nodded quickly and ran back to the labyrinth where she came from.

'_Who am I kidding? She's not coming back.'_ The boy thought as he let out a pitiful laugh, coughing excessively. _'She's the princess of this cursed place…why the hell would she help me?'_

Oh how Miley loved proving her people wrong. Within the span of a few minutes, she ran back to the cage with a tray not filled only a liter of water but also a plateful of food.

"Here." Miley said, sliding the tray into the cell. The boy whimpered slightly when she acknowledged his handcuffs. "Hey, tell me where they put the keys." She asked gently, trying not to frighten to boy more than he was already. The boy glanced at the wall opposite of him and Miley quickly opened the locks. However, she was hesitant about entering. After all, he WAS a prisoner and who knows what the hell he could have done? When the boy stared into her eyes with a helpless look, she gave in. All in all, he was just a young lad…a poor, beaten up young boy…

One step after the other, the princess made her way over and knelt down to his level. She gently touched his wrist as he hissed in pain, struggling against the hard metal that restrained him.

"No no, don't move, you'll get hurt." Miley murmured, pouring the bottled water in an empty glass and held it to his lips, a hand supporting his head from the back. Within seconds, the boy gulped down the cold liquid thirstily, waiting for Miley to refill like an eager puppy. Miley smiled at him kindly as she poured the water, even more when the boy smiled back gratefully. An hour and a satisfied stomach later, Miley wiped his mouth with her handkerchief.

"Thank you…" The boy smiled genuinely, instantly making Miley take a liking to him. "…Princess Miley."

"Just Miley is fine." She grinned, brushing his bangs from his eyes. Boy did this guy really need a haircut. He sat there quietly, letting her run her fingers through his dark locks. "So why are you here?" She blurted out and he tensed dramatically. "I-I mean…you didn't…ki-"

"No…this place is messed up…especially when you're an orphan…I can barely remember my family, this is the only thing left for me…" said the boy, his eyes devastated as he lifted his chin to show a necklace with _'on'_ in cursive letters. "Those bastard guards believe every damn thing they hear. Everyone who fought back and punched them in the face ended up here."

"I'm so sorry…" Miley murmured, tracing the cut on his cheek gently. "Then where is everyone else?"

"What? I can't be the only person that punched one of your guards in the face?" He smirked as Miley laughed in amusement. She did hate guards, especially one in particular. (coughcough)

"Any reason why it's connected to my room?"

"Am I supposed to know?"

"How long have you been here?"

"A month or so…I lost count after 50 days." Miley laughed again at his oddness, wondering how he was still able to joke around when he's in such a state. She sat there for another few minutes in silence when a door clicked. Apparently, there were two doors to this chamber, one from the outside and another recently discovered one from the princess's room. The boy's frightened look returned as his eyes bored into hers. "Hide, lock the door, just go! Whatever you do, you can't get in trouble because of me!" He cried frantically, lightly kicking Miley away. Caught off guard, she could do nothing but follow his commands, hiding behind a column after returning to key to its place. Just when she finished hiding, a guard entered, noticing the empty tray in the cell—bad mistake.

With the armor on, Miley wasn't sure who it was, but the guard was furious when he opened the jail. She let out a horrified gasp when the guard kneed the chained up boy right in the stomach.

"WHO WAS HERE!?" He demanded, punching the boy's beat up face. The boy screamed in pain, refusing to talk about the girl who might've saved his life. The guard kicked him continuously but stopped when he started coughing up blood. Miley's refrained tears spilled that moment as she slammed a hand over her mouth, sobbing quietly at the horrid treatment. She pushed down the urges to kill the guard when he threw the glass cup at the boys head, letting it shatter before leaving, taking the key with him this time. Miley burst out crying once the heavy footsteps disappeared.

Everything was silent for a moment… except the sounds of Miley's terrified sobs and the boy's heavy breathing.

"P-Princess…d-don't c-cry…" The boy choked in his pool of blood as Miley climbed over to the locked cell, desperately trying to bang it open. "J-Just go…y-you can't let him f-find you here…they could possibly k-kill you for being h-here…"

Miley shook her head as hot brine streamed down her cheek. She pulled on her hair when the previous event replayed in her head again. It when then when she felt a hair pin. Sliding it from her dark locks, she stuck it into the key hole, making a loud click. Then, wordlessly, she ran over to the boy, throwing her arms around him, sobbing in his chest.

"Y-Your highness…" He whispered in shock, then slowly rested his chin on her head. "P-Please don't c-cry…"

"I'm so sorry!" Miley blubbered, tightening her grip as the boy winced in pain. "Oh I'm sorry! It was my fault I left the stupid tray in here I'm so so so sorry!"

"C-Come…it's not your fault, it h-happens all the t-time." Miley nodded in his shirt, sitting up to examine his black eye.

"Oh my god…" She murmured, pressing her handkerchief against his face, cleaning up the blood. "How can anyone do such a thing?!" She cried angrily, fired up as a new determination seeped through her eyes. She wrapped her fingers around the cuff and yanked at them…and nothing. After trying for a while, he convinced her to give up, leaving her hands red and swollen.

"Princess Miley, you shouldn't be here…" whispered the boy.

"I'll come back first thing at dawn." She promised, brushing the long bangs from his eyes. "And I'll get you out…get some rest…" The boy smiled, nodding as she pressed against him softly, whispering a quiet goodnight.

"Princess?" The boy called at her retreating back, causing Miley to turn. "Thank you."

She smiled, nodding before disappearing into the dark labyrinth, the light from the oil lamp slowly fading away. The boy curled up against the wall, falling fast asleep with a small smile on his face instead of the usual tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley? Miley wake up!!!" Miley jumped, opening her eyes only to find a blonde hovering over her.

"What Lilly?" She mumbled, sitting up to find herself on the ground. "What happened?"

"You tell me! I came in here and you were sleeping on the floor holding that!" Lilly yelled, pointing at the small fruit knife she placed 'far' away from the princess. "What were you doing with that?"

"Oh my God what time is it!?" Miley jumped, suddenly alert as she retrieved the knife.

"Ten, why?" The blonde asked, suspicious.

"Do you have my breakfast!?" Miley asked frantically, grabbing a towel and soaked it in cold water.

"Well no, I thought you have brunch with the King Robbie and Queen Susan (Miley STEWART's mom) at 11." Lilly reminded as Miley slapped her forehead.

"Tell them I'm not feeling well and get someone to cook me breakfast on a tray! And a bottle of water! Big bottle!"

"Water? What about your morning coffee?" Lilly questioned, _really_ confused now. "What's with you today?"

"I'm the princess you're the maid JUST GO!!!" Miley yelled as Lilly nodded and scurried off. "Hurry!!!"

Minutes later, Lilly came back with everything the brunette asked with sweat trickling down her forehead. Miley immediately snatched the tray from her, telling her to leave.

"Ugh! Princesses and their mood swings…" Lilly muttered, walking towards the main hall, ready to report to the crowns that their daughter won't be joining them for brunch.

On the other hand, Miley immediately locked the doors after Lilly left and pushed open the floor length mirror, running down the narrow stairways.

"Hey sorry I'm late, are you okay?" She asked worriedly as soon as the boy came to sight, only to smile when she heard his soft snoring. Quietly unlocking the cell, she sat before the boy, stroking his hair gently.

"Mmm…huh?" He mumbled, lifting his head, smiling as soon as his eyes met her blue green ones. "Good morning princess."

"I said Miley is just fine, don't be so formal, it's just you and me." Miley smiled, pressing the damp towel on his black eye from the day before. The boy winced then learned to relax to her touch. "So…you never told me your name."

"Is that a question?" He chuckled, making her laugh.

"It is if you wanna tell me." Miley sang and the boy hesitated uncomfortably. "It's fine, you don't have to. Anyways, I got you breakfast!"

"Oh wow…thank you…" He whispered in disbelief and gratitude mixed into one.

"No biggie." Miley grinned, scooping a spoonful of eggs. "Now ahhhh~"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley sat against the boy, pulling out the knife after he thanked her repeatedly for everything and her telling him to stop.

"Are you gonna kill me already?" He joked as Miley rolled her eyes playfully, preparing to answer in sarcasm.

"No genius, I'm gonna stab the guard once he walks in!"

"No, really!?"

"No you doof, I'm trying to cut this damn thing." Miley cursed at the cuffs above his head, forcing metal against metal, earning them an unpleasant squeaky sound.

An hour rolled by quickly and Miley realized that she only had made barely a dent and angrily threw the knife at the wall, cursing and screaming in frustration. The boy watched understandingly as Miley slid down against the bars, her face in her hands.

"Princess Miley…please…it's okay…" He murmured, scooting as close to her as possible with his hands chained above his head. Miley looked up at him, ashamed tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, don't be." The boy reassured, giving her a small smile. "You've done a lot."

"But not enough." She shot back.

"Come here…" He whispered as Miley crawled over to him, hugging his waist softly. "Look at me…"

Slowly, Miley raised her head to meet his face, only to see for the first time how amazing his eyes are. Althought frightened and tired, they were deep chocolate brown and glowing with kindness.

"It's okay…" He repeated, smiling down at her. "Really."

"Yeah…I'm sure it is for you…" She agreed, wiping away her tears, her eyes piercing into his as a smirk tugged at her lips. "But I always keep my promises."

"You know for a princess, you are SO weird." The boy laughed as she gave him a soft embrace before standing up.

"Psh, don't talk to me like you aren't." Miley teased back, ruffling his hair. The chocolate eyed brunet chuckled, kicking her jokingly as she gave him one last hug, murmuring a soft goodbye.

"Bye…" He whispered, not wanting to see her go. Miley gave him a sad smile, reluctantly closing the bars. Who knows? Maybe she just might fulfill her promise…

* * *

**Hey! How's that for a first chapter? I thought it was a bit short but...anyhoo, if you can think of a better name PLEASE let me know cuz Neverland is just...yea...don't forget to review and vote for Miley, Taylor, and the boys on TCA!**


	2. Breaking Free

**Hey guys! SO STOKED that ya'll liked the last chapter! So this one has a bit of background information that might come in handy as you read into furthur chapters so...sorry if it's a little boring when the 'story-telling' part starts...you'll know when you get there :) Again, thanks so much and just gotta say...SUMMER SCHOOL IS OFFICIALLY OVER!!! YEAH "A" IN WORLD HISTORY! But it's soooo boring I swear...although the only good thing I learned was the song called "Travelin' Soldiers" by the Dixie Chicks. I have to say, they're really good on that song! Check it out!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"LILLY!" Miley called, nearly ripping out all the drawers within her reach.

"Wha-WOAH! Miley Ray Stewart! Are you trying to destroy your room!?" Lilly screamed, her hands on her hips. "I may be your maid, but I ain't cleaning that up!"

"Ugh whatever! Is there like big uh…scissors or something?" The princess asked then hit her forehead at how stupid that sounded.

"What?" Lilly whispered like she's crazy.

"Just something ummm…something like sharp metal or something! Come on Lilly!"

"What do you need that for?" The blonde asked, a bit concerned. "Are you feeling okay? 'cause I can get you some pills if you want…"

"Pain killers could work…" Miley muttered, continuing to dig out all the drawers.

"Yea ok…" Lilly stared at her weirdly before rushing out as Miley returned to her search in frustration.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miles…" Lilly murmured, entering the room to find Miley on her bed, exhausted. "Are you alright? Do you want me to call the doctors?"

"No I'm fine!" Miley insisted as Lilly set a bottle of pain killers and water on the nightstand. Suddenly, the blonde's blue eyes snapped wide open in realization.

"Miley!"

"What?"

"Are you cutting yourself!?" Lilly demanded. "Why would you do something like that?!"

"It's not-"

"Miley Ray I cannot believe you! The knife, pain killers, now sharp metal!? What are-"

"Lil-"

"-you thinking?! Miley you're the princess you can't be caught doing-"

"I didn't-"

"-this! Let me see your wrist!" With that, the blonde pulled on Miley's sleeves, surprised to see it nice and smooth. "Huh?"

"LILLY I'M NOT CUTTING!" Miley screamed, yanking her hand back.

"Then why are you acting so weird since yesterday?"

"I just needed something that can cut metal!" The brunette insisted, flopping back down on the bed, thinking about the poor boy.

"Oh! You want to **cut** metal, not…oh I get it now…" Lilly grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "Why didn't you say so? I thought you wanted like a big sword or something."

"Yes Lillian that's exactly what I want. Then maybe I can kill all the guards with it." Miley retorted sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Miles I know what you want." Lilly smirked, standing up. Miley jumped eagerly.

"Where where where?!"

"Say please!" An evil glint flashed through Lilly's blue eyes.

"Please come on!" The blond froze in surprise.

"That's it? You're not gonna argue like you usually would?"

"Just tell me where it is!" Miley begged as her best friend nodded at her seriousness. They walked into the enormous bathroom in her room and Lilly fished out a big metal clamp from beneath the sink.

"Here madea~" Miley instantly snatched it and jumped on Lilly.

"THANK YOU!"

Suddenly, a faint scream pierced through the princess's ears, making her cringe in pain.

"Miles what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…c-can you just l-leave me alone?" She murmured, a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"Sure…if you need anything, you know where to find me…" Lilly whispered kindly, leaving with hesitation. Miley swung a red cape over her shoulder and stuffed the metal clamp into its pocket along with the pain killers. With that, another scream drew tears to her eyes as she fiddled with the mirror and pushed her way down the narrow hall.

Once she reached the open space, she hid behind the walls, peeking through it. Miley instantly slammed her hand against her mouth when she saw what the guard was doing to him. The princess slid down against the concrete, sobbing quietly as she tried desperately to block out the malicious sounds of the whip.

After what seemed like forever, the boy was no longer screaming as the whipping sound stopped. Miley pushed herself to peek over once more, her nails digging into her palms as the guard walked out, leaving the cell open. Once the heavy footsteps faded, she sprinted into the bars and slammed his head against her chest, crying loudly. For a long while, the boy didn't move or say anything, simply letting her hold him as she tangled her fingers in his bloody hair. He seemed…lifeless…

"U-Ugh…" He moaned suddenly and Miley pulled away, searching through her cape. "T-Took you long enough…"

"Sorry I made you wait…come here." She murmured, cracking open the medicine bottle as she took his face in her hands. The boy made no attempt to stop whatever she was doing as she popped the pills in his mouth. "Swallow."

The brown eyed boy obeyed quickly, not daring to question anything as he painfully pushed down the pills without any liquid.

"They're pain killers." Miley explained, smiling softly at him as he nodded, returning a weak smile. Suddenly he felt his body ran cold and numb as he collapsed against her, shivering violently. "Hey! What's wrong?!"

He stared into her deep ocean eyes as she pressed her warm body against hers. The boy shivered even more, causing Miley to take off her cape and wrapped it tightly around him.

"I-Is that better?" She asked frantically, caressing his face. The boy simply nodded again.

"Y-You came after all…" He chuckled weakly in her hair as Miley's grip tightened around him protectively.

"It's over now…" With that, she pulled out the clamp and set it around one of the cuff.

_CLANK!_

The boy shut his eyes in fear as one of his arms dropped down to his side.

"YES!" Miley cheered, proceeding to the next as the boy relaxed a little under her presence.

_CLANK!_

There goes the other. Instantly, Miley wrapped her arms around his torso, tenderly pulling him to his feet. Since the boy was weaker than ever, he threatened to fall once more had the princess not threw one of his arm around her neck.

"Hang it there buddy." She murmured, carefully dragging him up to the labyrinth.

"P-Princess…w-where…" he choked, leaning all his weight on her.

"My room. It's okay, you're safe now..." Miley reassured, tightening her grasp on him as she continued her way.

"P-Please don't h-hurt-"

"It's okay…I won't ever hurt you…you can trust me." She promised, glancing over at his beaten face as another tear glistened down her face. Finally reaching the mirror, she pushed it open as the boy gazed at the sparkling room, amazingly awed. "Here." Miley smiled softly, setting him down on the huge, comfortable loveseat. "How's that?"

"Y-Yea…" He murmured, watching Miley as she slammed the mirror shut and rushed into the bathroom, coming back with a wet towel and a cup of water. After he gulped down the cold liquid thirstily, Miley gently dabbed his bruised face with the towel, causing him to hiss in pain.

"It's okay…hang in there…" The boy simply sat there, shocked as he watched the princess doing whatever she can to make him, a _prisoner_, feel at home. "How do you feel?"

"I can't f-feel anything," replied the numb boy as he smiled gratefully. Miley slid her hand into his, glad that the pills were doing their job.

"Can you feel this?" She whispered, gently rubbing the back of his hand. He blushed a slight tint of red and nodded. "Good."

Suddenly, a wave of newly found confidence ran through his body as he stood up abruptly, holding out a hand. Miley cocked her head in confusion.

"What?"

"I'm Joe." He said. It was then when a big smile spread across the princess's face in realization.

"I'm Miley and I don't do handshakes." She grinned cockily, brushing his hand away, leaving him slightly disappointed. "I do hugs." With that, she glided into his arms before he could say a word. Joe stood there, stunned. Then slowly, his encircled her body and squeezed back softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does it hurt?" Miley murmured as she watched him get into the huge Jacuzzi like tub, scars covering the entirety of his body. (BUBBLES! She can't "see")

"I-It's fine…" Joe insisted as the warm water burned his wounds. Not wanting the princess to worry, he gradually lowered himself into the water, hissing quietly.

"How are you fe-"

"Princess, I'm fine, really." He reassured, reaching out a hand to pull her closer. "You ask that every 2 minutes."

"How can you be fine?!" Joe jumped at her sudden outburst, his eyes suddenly frightened as Miley realized her mistake. "I-I didn't mean…" The room was silent as she sat on the rim of the tub behind him.

"Why me?" Joe murmured softly, finally asking the question that bogged his mind for the past few days.

"Why not you?" Miley shot back, not missing a beat.

"Of all the people you could've broken out of jail, of all the things you could've done to me…why? Why are you being so nice?" He asked with his back to her (she's sitting behind him so…), a new found courage overtook him. That caught the princess off guard. Then slowly, she smiled.

"First, I didn't want to find a dungeon leading to my room. And second… I like you." Joe jerked a little, surprised.

"W-What? Why? I'm just…me…"

"Do you remember what you said to me the first time we met?" She asked, dipping her fingers in the water.

"That I punched your guard in the face?" Joe guessed as the princess laughed whole-heartedly.

"Yeeeeeees. But that's not what I'm talking about." Miley smiled, her fingers 'walking' onto his bare shoulder. He shuddered with shallow breaths. "You said…you said don't-"

"-cry." Joe finished, looking down at the reddish water. "So?"

"Can I cut your hair?" Miley suddenly asked, trying to change the subject as she grabbed a pair of scissors.

"S-Sure, it's too long anyway...thanks…" Joe smiled a bit, turning only to see her sad eyes. "P-Princess?"

"O-Oh your welcome." Miley smiled back weakly as wisps of hair began falling to the ground.

"What h-happened?" Joe murmured, curious yet afraid at the same time. Miley ignored him for a moment. Just when he was about to give up, she answered.

"When I was little…I cry just like any other kid…but just because I'm a princess, they expect me to act like an adult…and when I couldn't…people would scream at me and I'd get so scared that I'd cry…all alone…I only had one friend…and all people would do was tell me to shut up…or quit whining…or get out of here…" Miley sniffed, taking a deep breath as scissors snipped. "T-That's why…I don't care for the role of a princess." Then she smiled, stroking his head softly. "You…you're the only person to ever say that to me…"

"Miley! I got what you the clothes you ask fo-WOAH!" Lilly screamed as she ran in the bathroom, dropping all the clothes on the ground. "WHY IS THERE A NAKED GUY IN YOUR TUB!?"

"Are you suggesting he bathe in his clothes?" Miley laughed, picking up the garments.

"N-No I mean-Wha-a-and-" Lilly stuttered as Joe tensed. After all, Miley was the only person to show him any kindness around here.

"It's okay…she's Lilly, my best friend...you can trust her, she won't hurt you." The princess smiled, rubbing his shoulder reassuringly. "Lilly, this is Joe, my new friend."

"F-Friend?" Joe stuttered, surprised yet again and honored at the same time. Peasant+ Princess= FRIENDS!?

"Yeah!" Miley grinned, ruffling his hair. "What did you think you were?"

"Just another prisoner…" Joe mumbled as Lilly gave Miley a 'you better explain' look. Miley hit her forehead, knowing she'd have a blast later.

"Lilly…you won't say ANYTHING right?" She warned as Lilly raised her hands in defeat.

"Hey, nice haircut." The blonde winked as she existed. Once she left, Joe shot Miley an apologetic look.

"It's fine." Miley reassured, squeezing some shampoo on his head, rubbing it.

"Princess you really don't have to do this…" Joe murmured, feeling very awkward that a princess was tending him like this.

"It's no big deal…I told you about me, now your turn." The boy looked down, as if ashamed. "Joe…"

"The 'real' world is tough, I got caught stealing bread for other kids…I was trying to help, they were starving." Joe muttered quickly.

"Aw Joe…that's nothing to be ashamed of…I think it's really sweet." Miley smiled then frowned at the thought of a world outside of the castle. "I wish I could help…I had no idea…"

"It's fine… Like I said, I'm an orphan too. I get flashes of my family…but they were never…clear." He began, taking a deep breath. "I…I remember playing…in the fields…with my two brothers…"

"Brothers? Do you-"

Joe shook his head.

"Oh…sorry…"

"I was moved around with anyone who would take me in…I was considered lucky to even have a place to stay and food to eat. And living with a family for more than a week would be considered a blessing…" He stopped, blinking the tears back as Miley messaged his head softly, forming small bubbles. "I don't even know my real last name for god's sake! I had so many…Gray, Torres, Cyrus, Lucas, Montana…I don't even remember them all!"

"Honey…"

"This necklace…" Joe whispered, clutching the chain on his neck. "It's all I have left…"

"It'll be okay…I promise." Miley comforted, leaning over to get a good look at the necklace with 'on' in cursive. "What does 'on' mean?"

"I don't know…then again, who does?" He chuckled tiredly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's that?" Miley grinned as she clapped her hands proudly at the well fitted garments.

"Awesome. Thanks Princess Miley." Joe smiled, tugging on his new clothes.

"You will never call me just Miley will you?" Miley laughed, holding out her arms as Joe hesitantly went in for a hug. "You must be worn out…why don't you take the bed?"

"Oh no princess I couldn't." Joe said, pulling away.

"Why not?" Miley pouted. "Because I'm a princess?"

"No! Well…yeah…I-I mean…you're a…" He groaned, taking a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is…the floor is just fine, really."

"Puh-lease! My bed is huge, and like I'd ever let you sleep on the floor."

"Princess-"

"At least have the couch." Miley begged as Joe nodded, sitting down on the sofa. It was then when the door burst open and in came a breathless Truscott.

"Lils what's wrong?"

"M-Miley y-you-" and with that, the blonde collapsed without another word.

"Lilly!" Miley called worriedly, catching her and set her on her bed.

"What's going on?" Joe asked nervously, running over to Miley's side. "D-Did they-"

"No, nobody's gonna get you, it's oka-"

"Not me! You! If anyone found out you could be in real trouble. Princess your life could depend on it! Maybe I should go-"

"Joseph! Sit down and shut up! I can't let them hurt you anymore, I won't." Miley cried sternly. "It's a goddamn mirror!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Joe murmured, putting his head down. "I just don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Honey…I'm sorry too…but everything's fine alright?" Miley whispered, sitting next to Lilly as she hugged him softly. Gradually, Joe got used to her affectionate gestures as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. One by one, the teens all drifted to sleep as the sun descended from the mountains.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly groaned with a start, sitting up to observe her surroundings. For a moment, confusion fogged over her eyes when suddenly her eyes widened in realization when the previous events came rushing back to her.

"Miley!" She yelped, whipping her head around only to see the princess soundly asleep in the arms of an unfamiliar boy. Squinting her eyes to see better, Lilly recognized him as the boy from yesterday. Yet with a proper clean up and haircut, he looked so much younger and so…different. He had his arms loosely around Miley's stomach as she leaned against his shoulder peacefully, neither of them were aware of that of course. Surprisingly, Lilly found herself less surprised than she should be.

'_Oh what's his name…ugh…' _Lilly groaned mentally. _'Jack? No…was it Jerry? John? Joe? Yeah that's it… Joe.'_

"Joe!" The blonde whispered, shaking the boy gently. Joe stirred but did not wake. Instead, he turned his back to her as he tightened his grip around Miley. "Joe!" She hissed in his ear, making the poor boy jump in surprise.

"Wha-" Joe winced due to his sudden movement, glad to see it was only the blonde. "Ms. Lilly? I-I'm sorry I-"

"No no, it's okay." Lilly said quickly. "It's alright…you can just call me Lilly."

"Yes ma'am. Did you need something?" He asked nervously, scared to meet her eyes.

"Yeah I need to speak to-"

"Lillyyyyy~" Miley whined, waking up to their loud talking. "It's so early!"

"Sorry Miley but this is very important!" Miley sat up and looked around, annoyed.

"You woke him up too?" The princess reprimanded as Lilly hung her head.

"It's no problem princess." Joe smiled reassuringly. Somehow her voice just completely relaxed him.

"Y-Yeah I know. I just thought I'd let you sleep in…" Lilly chuckled at her friend and gestured towards her stomach where Joe's arms were lightly wrapped around. Miley and Joe both blushed furiously and pulled away. "What?"

"I need to talk to you…" The maid murmured as Miley narrowed her eyes, knowing it had to be serious for Lilly to act like this. "Alone…"

"Um…" Miley hesitated, not really wanting to leave Joe by himself. Maybe it was just her sub consciousness, but who could blame her for the paranoia? "I don't know…I'm sure Joe can hear it, right?"

"Miles…"

"Excuse us." With that, Miley led her best friend out to the hall. Since it's her own wing, she won't have to worry about anyone else.

Then as if in slow motion, words began to form from Lilly's mouth…but Miley heard nothing but silence…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ARRANGED MARRIAGE!?"

* * *

**Sorry to leave you off like that XP But if you can guess what the necklace meant, you're awesome! And the boy's name is finally revealed! Although 99.999% of you already knew XD**


	3. Connect Three

"ARRANGED MARRIGE?!" Miley's loud scream penetrated through the doors as Joe's eyes shot wide open. Not that it was his business, but it was certainly a shock.

"I'm sorry…" Lilly murmured, holding her friend close as tears trickled down the princess's flushed cheeks.

"W-Who?" Miley gulped, not nearly as ready for the answer as she thought she would be. She knew this day ought to come, however, she thought it'd be by her 18th birthday.

"J-Justin Gomez…" The blonde whispered fearfully as Miley choked on her saliva.

"THAT GUARD!? WHA-WHY?!" The brunette screeched furiously, her eyes piercing through Lilly's frightened ones. "YOU KNOW I HATE HIM! He's so-so-"

"Inhuman, cruel, evil, CRAZY!?"

"EXACTLY THAT! I don't know what my father sees in him!!!" Miley bellowed violently as she banged on the door, her knuckles turning red from the harsh contact. "Why me…?" She sobbed as the door flew open, revealing a weary looking boy. He stepped aside as the princess flung herself on her bed, crying her eyes out. "WHY ME!? I DON'T WANT TO BE A GODDAMN PRINCESS!"

"Miley…" Lilly murmured in concern, but the fear to approach the princess in such state held her back. Joe's brown orbs darted between the two girls as he shut the door gently, making his way to the bed.

"Your highness…" He whispered, hesitantly resting his hand upon her head, patting her luscious hair softly.

"Go away!" Miley's scream muffled through the sheets as her hot brine began soaking it. Joe flinched for a second then continued his previous gesture.

"Joe, you might wanna…" Lilly warned quietly, jerking her head away from the devastated girl. Joe gave her a kind look before turning his attention back to the brunette, running his fingers down her long locks.

"I SAID GO AWAY DAMMIT!" Miley snapped, jerking her hand back and thoughtlessly swung it forward, harshly connecting with the boy's already bruised cheek. Lilly gasped and ran over to Joe as he stumbled off the bed, his eyes frightened more than anything else. Miley's blue orbs widened when she realized what she had done. It was more than just a slap, it was the burning down of the bridge of trust that she built with the boy. He had been abused so badly, now the only person he truly trusted just did _that__**. **_She knew…she knew that right now, he was the most fragile and delicate thing in the entire universe…and she also knew that she might've broken him.

"Joe!" Lilly cried, kneeling next to him as the horrified boy curled into a ball in the small corner. "Honey it's okay…"

"No! Please don't hurt me…" He winced, hugging himself tighter as Lilly rubbed his back gently, whispering soothing words.

"Joe I-I-" Miley stuttered in her loss of words. As she tried to approach him, Joe whimpered loudly, pushing himself deeper into the wall.

"Miles I love you but just…back off." The blonde whispered in the kindest way possible as she cradled Joe in her arms. Miley obeyed this time and neither girl dared to move for a long, quiet while. Until the trembling boy calmed, that is.

"Ms. Lilly…" Joe murmured, looking up slowly.

"Just Lilly is fine" The blonde smiled, patting his shoulder gently as Joe nodded. Before either of them could say anything else, her majesty interrupted.

"Joe I'm so so so sorry." Miley cried, clenching her wrist tightly as if trying to punish it for hurting him. "Please…I…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean it, honestly…I was just…" Then, with her head hung low and her eyes pained, a tear dropped down her chin. "Please forgive me…please…"

Joe's breath quickened as he weighed his options. After all, Miley's done more for him than he could ever ask for. Shakily, his eyes met hers as he felt the extreme guilt in them. They were so genuine he couldn't say no. Then slowly, he gave her the slightest form of a nod as Miley broke out into a smile.

"Wow, I've never seen Miley so desperate." The blonde commented, earning a small glare as Joe took her hand and smiled warmly.

"Thank you," he purred, putting an instant grin on her face as Miley felt a pang in her chest.

Nibbling on her lip, she slowly made her way towards him, looking for any sign resistance. Joe tensed up as soon as they were arm length apart and Miley quickly back away.

"Give him time Miles…" Lilly murmured, helping the boy to his feet. "Let him come to you."

"I'm not a dog." Joe chuckled airily as he took a step towards the princess, making sure she won't hurt him. Yes, I know what you're thinking, but just to make sure. Miley smiled weakly as Joe brushed against her hand. Not being able to take it anymore, she instantly wrapped her fingers around his, pulling him in a warm embrace. "P-Princess…"

"I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have…I promised to never hurt you a-and-" Miley stammered nervously as her arms tightened around his neck. All the while, Joe's arms limped against his sides, motionless. "That was completely uncalled for, I-"

"Princess..." Miley gasped, pleasantly surprised when Joe's arms suddenly encircled her back. "It's okay…"

"Awwwww~" Lilly cooed as Joe rested his head upon her best friend's. "You guys are so sweet!" With that, she scooted over and hugged both of them, Miley's problem momentarily forgotten.

"Miley! Miley!" A formal feminine voice echoed through the door as the trio jumped, especially Joe.

"Crap! Mom. Joe hide!" Miley hissed as Lilly looked around. "There! Closet!"

Without another word, the blonde was already dragging the boy to the armoire.

"Lils, gentle!" The princess hissed once more as Joe was pushed into layers and layers of fabric. Just then, the door swung open, revealing none other than her majesty herself with two guards by her side.

"Good morning Queen Susan." Lilly bowed politely as Miley simply glared, knowing exactly what she had in store.

"Gomez." Miley spat bitterly then softened at the mention of the next to names. "Mother. Jake Ryan."

The guard with dirty blond hair smiled apologetically as he bowed to the princess. Susan sighed and entered the large chamber. "Miley, your attitude."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes as Jake followed the queen into her room, leaving Justin by the doorway. "You can stay out here Gomez."

"Miley Ray Stewart!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO! NOOOOOOOOO! I don't want to! MOTHER NOOOOOO!" Joe shut his eyes as her screams pierce through his ears. Enough was enough, he couldn't handle it anymore. "YOU WANT ME TO GIVE MY MIND, BODY, AND SOUL TO THIS BASTARD!? WHY CAN'T I MARRY A PRINCE OR SOMETHING!?"

Then there was a loud noise of a slap.

Joe finally exploded as he pushed against the door. He didn't care if they take and lock him up again. At that moment, he just didn't care anymore. Just as a ray of light entered the dark wardrobe, Lilly instantly pushed him right back. She knew Miley would kill herself if Joe was taken away right now.

"He is your fiancé and you'll show him some respect. It's your father's order. And the prince or princess **will **do as the king says! Only Justin can protect you from those lowly prisoners. Speaking of which, Justin said one of them escaped and is after your life!" Queen Susan lectured with Justin lazily listening from the loveseat, his eyes emotionless.

"That's bullsh-" Miley cursed beneath her breath. Suddenly, she gasped loudly in realization. "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT-"

"MILEY!" Lilly cut her off instantly. If they knew, Joe would be dead for sure, and Miley wouldn't be much better off.

"Dirty scum, I'll catch him with my own hands and have him dead my dear." Justin smirked as Jake hissed for him to shut up.

Miley smiled at Jake gratefully as both girls clenched their fists, ready to introduce their knuckles to Justin's face. Joe curled up against the hardwood, eavesdropping with various emotions running through his head.

"Miley, I'm sorry." Susan murmured as Miley flinched from her touch, unconsciously pressing her back against her closet. "But we're arranged a masquerade ball tonight, we have important guests, and you are to be there, am I understood?" The Queen addressed firmly.

Miley pressed her lips together, refusing to meet her gaze as Lilly stepped before her.

"She will be there your highness."

"And of course you too Lillian."

"Yes madam." Lilly bowed as the Queen, Justin, and Jake existed. "Miley! What were you thinking?!"

"That she doesn't want people to tell her who she should love." Joe answered, pushing open the armoire.

"And you! You could've gotten yourself killed if I didn't push you back!" Lilly screamed, pacing around.

"Maybe he's as tired of this crap as I was." Miley muttered. "I wish I could just disappear. I'm not going to that stupid ball."

"Miley-"

"Please go." Joe cut in, carefully touching her shoulder.

"What?! Why would you want me to go to that-"

"Please." He begged. "I don't want to see your get hurt…a-and…because of that, I-I should go…"

"Wait! You're leaving me?" Miley yelled, shocked as she took his hand. "You can't!"

"Princess please! I know who you're marrying…h-he's the one that-that…" Joe shuddered, unable to get the apprehensive images from his mind. "I-If he finds out what you're doing for me…h-he…"

"Don't go. Please?" Miley whimpered, her eyes boring into his as she gently brushed his bruised cheek. Lilly watched intently, a spark of knowingness flashed in her eyes.

"But I'm just…me! I'm a wanted criminal! I can only cause you more trouble and there's nothing you or I can do about it!" Joe shot back, unwillingly turning away from her warm touch. "Please don't take it the wrong way, I'm eternally grateful for everything you've done I just…I can't stay here!"

Before Miley can say another word, Joe made the rashest decision of his life.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, gently hugging her one last time before yanking open the door and bolted down the hall.

"JOE!" Miley and Lilly instantly took off after him. Due to the injuries, he limped down the stairs, only to run into none other than the man that nearly took his life—Justin Gomez.

The girls appeared behind them within a second and their jaws dropped.

"JUSTIN NO!" Miley cried, immediately stepping in front Joe.

"No what?" Justin cocked his head aside, confused.

"You mean you don't know him?" Lilly muttered.

"No." The future king replied (Yikes!). "And I really don't care, but now you mention it, he looks familiar…"

"He's uh-uh...Lilly, tell Justin who he is!" Miley said quickly, it's Lilly's turn to look nervous now.

"He's uh…" Joe glanced up at the girls, scared. "uh-my boyfriend! Yea he's my new boyfriend! I met him in town the other day!"

The princess instantly shot her a glare while Lilly gave her a 'what am I supposed to say' look.

"Whatever." Justin replied, strutting off lazily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STUPID ASSHOLE!" Miley screamed, slamming her door shut as she slid down against it, a silent tear grazed her flushed cheek.

_Flashback_

"_Joe please stay!" The princess begged desperately. "Please! You're my friend!"_

"_I can't! You know sooner or later he'll find out if I do…I-I can't stand it if something were to happen to you if I get caught! Please understand!" Joe reasoned, struggling from her firm grip. Once he stepped out of the gates, Miley knew she couldn't follow. The towns were a forbidden zone for the princess._

"_But I-"_

"_No. I'm sorry." He murmured, placing a soft kiss on her hand before climbing over the fence, Lilly hot on his tail. Miley watched his retreating back as she stormed back to her room, furious yet devastated at the same time._

_End of Flashback_

"Damn you…"

------------------

"Joe wait!" Lilly yelled as Joe picked up his pace. "What are you doing?! Miley needs you!"

"And what can _**I **_possibly do for her? Lilly please, I care too much for the princess to let her get hurt, and you know it. She's the kindest person I've ever met in my life!" Joe yelled back, his eyes glossy and mad…at himself. "I-I just can't!"

"You can be there for her." The blonde answered earnestly, causing Joe to whip around. "It's the least you can-"

"And what good does that do her?" Joe shot back, walking away. "I heard the queen slap her, I don't need anymore of that."

"She loves you." Lilly muttered quietly, her head down, causing the orphan boy to stop dead in his tracks.

"What?" He whispered in disbelief.

"She loves you." She repeated, this time louder. "Except me, Miley was never able to make friends since she can't step out of the castle. But you…she seemed to like you so much…I can see the way she looks at you, like a genuine friend who didn't befriend the princess just so he can gain popularity. He became her friend because he cares."

For the first time on the subject, Joe was speechless.

"She told me all about you…Be a friend that she knows you are." Lilly smiled. When Joe didn't say anything, the blonde to it as a sign to continue. "She needs us now more than ever, especially being married at such a young age, she's not ready, but it's her duty, it's for the country."

The brunet turned away from her, biting his bottom lip in distress. How could he not?

"It's a masque Joe, people won't even notice…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley harshly wiped away the last of her tears as she glared at the mirror, she didn't even know her anymore. A girl with red puffy eyes glared back as she sniffled and pounded her fist against the glass. The mirror cracked open just enough to reveal the dark path leading down to the point of no return. (Phantom of the Opera much? XD) Turning away, she quickly slammed the darkness shut and looked into the mirror once more. In there, for a spilt second, she saw--

"Joe!?" Upon seeing his face, Miley immediately whipped around, but there was nothing but a puff of air. A disappointed frown immediately washed over her tear stained face. Shaking away the image, she unwillingly reached for her black mask and slid it over her face. Next, she zipped her silver floor length gown and pinned up her hair in all the right place.

_**Knock knock!**_

'_If that's Justin again, I swear-'_ Miley groaned and sneered at the thought of her fiancé. Just what the hell did her father see in him? Because he's strong? Because he can protect her? Can't he see she needs more than that? Like someone who… oh I don't know…LOVES her!?

_**Knock knock!**_

"I'M COMING!" She screamed, yanking open door. "WHA-"

"Hey…"

"Oh. My. God." Miley's jaw literally dropped at the sight. For a moment she almost didn't recognize the boy, but when she did, a grin broke out onto her face. **http: // i387. photobucket. com/ albums/ oo316/ Raven100106/3. jpg****(SEE NOW, TAKE OUT SPACE! Not later, NOW! It fits with the story!)**

"You look…gorgeous." Joe's big smiled broadened at the sight.

"I don't care, you came back!" Miley whispered in happiness as she jumped into his arms. "Wow…you really came back…I almost gave up on you…"

"But you didn't." Joe grinned, leaning into her eager embrace.

"Sorry to interrupt your hug fest, but we gotta go." Lilly popped in, reminding the two of the task at hand. "And Joe," she said, linking arms with him, "you can't go in the ballroom with the princess, she's engaged."

"But-"

"Miley."

"Fine." With that, the brunette reluctantly pulled away from Joe as he smiled apologetically.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The President of Baskerville?" Miley asked as Lilly dragged her towards him, Joe following close behind. (A/N: Ha Conan Doyle overdose!) "Why do I have to meet him again?"

"Because your dad just signed an alliance with them and your…wedding is an important event for him to attend. It's like a treaty thing..." The blonde explained as Joe felt himself unconsciously clenching his jaws. The mention of wedding was definitely a taboo between him and the princess.

"Good evening, you must be Princess Miley, nice to finally meet you." Mr. President greeted graciously, bringing her hand to his lips. Miley slowly took in his appearance the best she could with him wearing a mask as well. His curly hair instantly stood out amongst the crowd and his silver necklace surely popped from the black cape he was wearing.

"You seem quite young," Miley blurted out. Lilly gave her a nudge as Joe chuckled beneath his breath. "How old are you?"

"Miley!" The blonde scolded.

"It's quite alright, I just turned 17, youngest leader in the history of Baskerville." Mr. President boasted proudly as Miley instantly took a liking to him. They were almost the same age and he had one of the prettiest brown eyes she had ever seen, right behind Joe's of course. When Miley didn't say anything, the curly haired president turned to her companions. "And you are?"

"I'm Lilly, the princess's best friend."

"And I'm J-" Joe trailed off as soon as the president took his hand. Miley gave him a questioning look, quickly snapping him back to reality. "-oe…I'm Joe…uh…yeah…"

"Nice to meet you…Joe…" The president said, refusing to let go of his hand, and Joe didn't try to pull away either. Lilly's eyes darted between the two boys, confused while as Miley was mesmerized by the chain dangling on the president's neck. With _'as'_ in cursive, it looked almost like Joe's.

"There you are." A voice said before Miley gasped as a pair of arms snaked around her neck, nearly knocking the air from her lungs.

"Justin! Let go!" The princess screeched, earning glances from people who didn't recognize her due to the mask.

"Miley, don't make a scene!" Robbie Ray followed, placing a hand on Justin's shoulder. "He's just warming up to you before the wedding, at least act like a mature adult! Maybe this marriage is what's best for you." With that, the King strutted off, leaving Miley with hot tears stinging her eyes. Her own father, how could he? Even Joe clenched his fist in anger, trying his hardest to restrain himself.

"She's only sixteen…" He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Robbie Ray turned. Joe daringly took a step towards the king.

"She-"

"Shut up!" Lilly hissed at his side, yanking him back. Robbie simply rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Stop it!" Just then, Miley whimpered loudly, catching her friends' attention as Justin tried to plant a wet kiss on her lips. "Stop!"

As soon as a tear rolled down her cheek, that was it.

"NOOO!!!" Lilly screamed when Joe leaped on the guard, harshly prying him off the crying girl. The boys rolled on the ground, earning a gasp from the crowd as Joe landed a punch on Justin's face. Furious, Justin pinned Joe against the tile, shoving his head on the cold floor. Then Joe kicked him in the stomach, causing Justin to crash into the amps of a playing guitarist, tangled now in the lines.

"Hey! Break it up!" The lead musician yelled, pulling Joe off the ground. As soon as their hands met, Joe found himself unable to pull away yet again. The guitarist had the same feel to his hand as the president. The boys simply stared at each other with connected hands before Miley appeared beside Joe, holding him close.

"GUARDS!" Justin yelled as Joe whispered a quick goodbye, pulling his black cape over his head and hopped out the window. He disappeared into the darkness, leaving Miley with her mouth hanging open as the guards chased after him.

"My god…" The guitarist muttered, dusting himself off.

"Thanks so much, I can pay for the damage." Miley offered quickly as he smiled down at her.

"It's cool, I'm guessing you're the princess?" He grinned casually, as if talking to a friend.

"Yeah…" Miley trailed off, her eyes glued to the shiny object on his chest. He seemed to notice as he held up his necklace, a big 'J' swinging in the air.

"You like? I've had this forever." He chuckled.

Just then, a loud thud was heard from the outside and Miley's heart dropped.


	4. Get Away With Me

"Damn it!" Miley cursed upon hearing the loud thud, jumping away from the guitarist as she hastily made a run for the exit.

"MILEY!" Lilly called after her. Noticing the rash escape, the king instantly blocked the door.

"DADDY LET ME GO!" The princess screamed, desperately trying to get through her father.

"MILEY RAY YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!" Robbie shouted as Miley ducked under his arm, leaping for the knob. Furious, the king yanked her back, slapping her right across the face.

The loud sound caused the entire room to stare as Miley stood frozen, hot tears streaming down her red cheek.

"How could you…" The brunette snarled, pushing his father aside as she ran out.

"MILEY!" With brine burning through her blue orbs, Miley kept her head hung low as sprinted up to her room despite her father's commands and the crowd's murmur. She knew it was selfish, but she didn't turn back even when she heard Lilly's call, knowing that the maid would get in trouble for her. But she couldn't deal with that right now, she needed to find him—and fast.

"Eeep!" Miley squealed as soon as she pushed her bedroom door open. Then, a relieved smile immediately crept up to her face. There he sat on her bed, a small smile dangling across his striking features as he panted heavily. "Oh my god! I was so worried."

"Oomph!" Joe grunted as a body slammed against his, locking him against mattress tightly. "Sorry I kinda ruined your ball."

"Who cares?" Miley giggled, nuzzling against his neck as she yanked away the annoying mask that hid his beautiful face. A sweat trickled down his forehead when she pulled away, examining him for any new injuries.

"I'm fine! I just climbed through your window, nothing happened!" The boy reassured with a low chuckle. "Those idiots won't even think that I would hide here! I mean, come on~"

"Just as long as you're okay, I guess." Miley sighed, taking a seat next to him again. Joe laughed suddenly, causing the princess to stare at him weird. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He grinned, carefully sliding off her mask. "To think you really are a princess, that's pretty hilarious. You're so kind…so…different."

"Hey, you're not too bad yourself, just 'cause I'm a princess it doesn't mean anything. Sure, I get perks here and there, but at the end of the day, you don't wanna be me." Miley ended in a whisper, looking away. Joe's eyes narrowed in concern as light hit the perfect angle, allowing the dry tears to sparkle.

"You cried again, didn't you?" He murmured softly with sad eyes. Miley's orbs widened as she quickly wiped away the brine.

"N-No, I just got sand in my eye." Joe gasped loudly when Miley turned to him. "What?"

"No…please tell me he didn't." Miley cocked her head in confusion. Joe's hand slowly went to her cheek, touching purple bruise gently. Realization hit the princess.

"He did. But hey, I'm a girl. It hurts and I cry, that's how it is." She murmured lightly in an attempt to joke it off, but Joe's narrowed eyes showed no sign of humor as he continued to caress her face.

"Does it still hurt?"

"N-No…it just stings a little." Miley answered, surprised by the seriousness of his voice. The room was silent for a minute…until he spoke up.

"I'm sorry." Guilt drenched those words and Miley didn't even know why he made it sound that way. "I should've restrained myself and listened to Lilly…but I couldn't help it, he was about to kiss you and-"

Miley's warm finger on his lips made him stop in mid-sentence.

"Shhh, it's okay, I rather be slapped than have that thing all over me." She smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. Joe shuddered at the human contact but relaxed after Miley sent him another smile. "I don't know why you keep doing that. Apologizing, I mean…even when it's not your fault. And then you make me feel guilty when you apologize. You suck."

"I'm sor-"

"See?!" Miley cut him off, giggling softly. Joe shook his head before standing up abruptly, his missing shoulder caused Miley's head to hit the bed. "Hey!"

"Sorry." He whispered. Before Miley can scold him again, he clamped her mouth shut. "I don't mean to be rude, but listen."

Sure enough, multiple footsteps could be heard and they were, without a doubt, approaching the princess's room.

"Woo ish ee?" Miley muffled through his hand.

"I don't know…" he whispered, "maybe I should answer it."

As soon as he said that, Miley ripped his hand from her mouth. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" The brunette quickly covered her own mouth and hissed. "Are you insane?"

"What if it's your dad or that…guy? You know if they do anything to you, I won't be able to help myself, especially without Lilly here. I don't want to hide anymore." Joe shot back. "I'd rather just **die** than go through this." By then, Miley's hand was already in midair. Joe slammed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain. However, it never came…and instead, he felt her warm fingers brushing against his cheek. Recoiling from her touch, he cautiously opened his eyes.

"Don't _ever_ say that again!" Miley sneered darkly as a tear grazed her face. His death was an undoubtedly touchy subject for her. Guilt immediately washed over the boy. He made her cry…again.

"Princess I-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear from a _peasant_ like you." Miley spat a little (by that, it means a lot) too harshly as Joe dropped his head.

Just then, an anxious knock interrupted the two.

"Hide!" The princess instructed. However, Joe just sat on the bed, motionless with his head hung low. "Joe!"

Nothing.

"Ugh!" Miley groaned, pulling him to the closet, but Joe refused to go in.

**Knock knock!**

"Joe!" Still nothing. "Joe please, for me?" Miley begged, holding him tightly. "Please?"

Joe made no move to oblige, simply ignoring her pleas.

"Joe I-I…" Miley stuttered, her lips trembling. "I love you…" Joe's eyes widened as he jerked violently—that caught his attention. "Please…I just got another friend, I can't loose him now."

"No, please don't cry…" Joe whispered softly. "I'm sorry…" Miley nodded, smiling a bit as he wiped away her tears.

"Hide here alright? No matter what happens, you stay in this closet, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Miley winced slightly at the term but closed the door nonetheless.

Scrambling to the door, she yanked it open, putting on a fake smile. Whom she saw definitely surprised her. There they stood, the guitarist and the president.

"Hey Princess." The guitarist greeted, a wry smile on his lips.

"Are you alright?" The president asked, always the sensitive one.

"U-Um fine. Would you guys like to come in?" The boys shared a look before entering.

"Sorry to intrude."

"We just wanted to see if you were alright after that…well you know…_interesting_ event."

"There ain't nothing interesting about it Mr. Prez." Miley muttered, sitting down on her bed, offering the boys the couch.

"Call me Nick." The president said, holding out a hand as he took his mask off. "Forgive me princess, if you found that offensive." Miley shot him a small smile.

"And I'm Kevin," said the guitarist, also revealing his face, "bumped into Nick on the way here."

"Oh cool." Miley sat on the bed silently as uncomfortable silences filled the room. Then she looked over to the two pairs of similar brown eyes...the ones that looked like she can trust. "Can you guys keep a secret? You can't tell anyone, not a single soul."

"Sure." They answered simultaneously as Miley opened the closet door.

"Hey! You're that guy that ran out the window!" Kevin grinned in recognition. "Nice kick you gave that guard, dude!"

"Thanks." Joe smiled weakly, climbing out of the armoire. Nick simply beamed at him, neither boy questioned why he was in there in the first place. Miley smiled as she redeemed her spot, scooting over so Joe can sit next to her. To her surprise, he quickly brushed by and flopped down beside the president. Her smile faltered as a pang hit her hard.

As soon as Joe's butt hit the cushion (excuse my weirdness XD), the three boys immediately shared a glance…and somehow, everything just felt…right. Like a puzzle that fits perfectly together.

"**Jason…"** Miley murmured, staring at the boys (In order, Kevin, Nick, then Joe) once she regained her composure.

"What?" Kevin asked, chuckling.

"Oh it's nothing." The brunette smiled quickly, waving it off. Joe shot her a glance but she refused to meet his eyes.

"Who's Jason? Your _fiancé_?" Nick teased as Miley and Joe tensed visibly at the word. "I'm sorry, did I say something?"

"N-No, don't worry about it." The princess laughed nervously. Joe pushed down all the urges to pull her into his arms at that moment. Little did he know, she wanted nothing more than to be in his warm embrace as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell upon them as Nick and Kevin left the room, leaving Miley and Joe to themselves. Lilly hadn't shown herself yet and Miley was getting a little anxious. All the while, Joe just sat on the couch where the other two boys previously resided, quiet and seemingly in deep thought, which only added to the princess's anxiety.

"Hey…" Miley murmured, sitting down next to him.

"Hey…" Joe mumbled, looking away. When Miley rested her head on his shoulder, he flinched automatically, leaving hurt in her eyes.

"Joe…" she whimpered, but he simply looked out the window. Just then, Lilly staggered into the room, a bruise on her face as well. "Lils finally! Honey what happened?"

"T-They-" Lilly sobbed, unable to finish her story as she broke down in the middle of the room.

"Lilly!" Joe cried worriedly, scooping her in his arms like she did to him. "Lilly, shhhh, it's okay…shhhh…" The blonde nodded, taking a deep breath as her tears slowed. "Good girl…don't cry…shhhh…"

Upon seeing that, Miley almost burst out crying as she dropped to her knees.

"Your highness!" Joe exclaimed, catching her before she hit the ground then set her down gently. "Are you alright?" Suddenly, it became his job to hold these girls together. "If you start crying too, I'm leaving."

"No, please don't!" Miley whimpered, on the verge of tears herself.

"Why not? I'm nothing more than a peasant to you anyway." Joe muttered beneath his breath, gently rubbing Lilly's back. Miley's head dropped in shame when she caught that. All of a sudden, a loud groan escaped Lilly's lips as if she were in pain. "Lilly! Lils does it hurt anywhere?"

The blonde dug her head deep into his chest, holding herself tightly as if trying to prevent herself from falling apart. Her legs curled up against her body, tightly pressed together.

"Lilly…" Miley murmured guiltily. She had a good idea what happened the second she decided to leave her back at the ball.

"Come on sweetie…" Joe whispered kindly, cradling the blonde in his arms as he carefully set her on the mattress, pulling the cover to her neck. "Go to sleep, we're here for you, nothing's gonna hurt you."

Forcing a smile, Lilly was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Joe turned to Miley, gesturing towards the bed as well. She sighed and climbed onto it.

"Do you hate me?" She asked meekly. There's a long pause of silence and Miley could feel her heart pounding faster against her chest. Then slowly, Joe looked into her eyes for a mere second then turned away.

"No." With that, he slid down against the wall, motionless yet again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley jumped as the thunders roars between the storm, setting the trees ablaze outside her windows. Cries were heard as a horrible feeling twisted in the pit of her stomach, especially when she turned to her blonde best friend. Whatever happened to Lilly will definitely be the key to her future, she knows that much. Grimacing at the thought, she slowly turned her head to the boy, curled up on the couch and…shivering?

Sweat rolled down his forehead as he panted heavily through his parted red lips. His face was pale compared to his usual complexion. Judging from his trembling white knuckles, Joe was having a nightmare…one that might leave a scar forever in his memories.

The princess rolled out of bed instantly, grabbing her blanket as she stumbled to him.

"Joe?" She murmured, wrapping the warm sheet around his body. He groaned, seemingly in pain and deeply disturbed by his hallucination. "Joe…it's okay…don't be scared…" Tenderly, she stroked his head, smoothing his hair out until the whimpering finally stopped.

"Jason…" Joe moaned as Miley shot him a stunned look, so many unanswered questions flashed across her head.

"You noticed too? Or were you just…" The princess murmured, then realized that he was still unconscious. Minutes passed and Joe finally calmed from whatever that was bothering him and Miley leaned down to his ears. Then with the gentlest voice she can muster, she whispered, "I'm so sorry…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley woke with the morning sunlight to find something warm pressed against her body. Opening her eyes, she realized she had two answers. One would be the furry blanket hanging on her shoulders and the other would be a pair of arms dangling loosely around her waist.

"Joe?" Sure enough, the boy opened his eyes, revealing his tired orbs. He simply stared at the princess for a moment before realization started to kick in and redness crept up to his cheeks.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, quickly removing his arms around her. Miley chuckled lightly. "You were shivering last night and I thought-"

"Hey, it's cool!" Miley chirped and he relax visibly.

"So um…about last night…"

"Yeah…I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to say that. I just…well, your death isn't exactly the most comfortable subject for me, I mean you being my friend and all." The princess murmured, leaning against him softly at first, just to make sure he won't pull away again. When Joe smiled, she rested her entire weight on him. "I'm really sorry you know…"

"I know, you were saying that all night in your sleep." The boy smirked, playing with the fabric of her dress.

"Hey I was just- wait…I was?" Joe chuckled at her obliviousness, getting comfortable.

"You were screaming so freakishly loud, I think the Martians can hear you." Lilly popped in, rubbing her eyes.

"They preferred to be called aliens!" Joe screamed over the blonde as she rolled her eyes playfully. Miley laughed at the boy's antics.

"Joe just didn't want to embarrass you, but I have no problem with that!" An innocent smile with big blue eyes followed.

"Whatever." The princess grumbled. Then suddenly, the trio can feel the tension in the room. "Lilly…" uh-oh, that tone always ended on a bad note. "what exactly happened last night?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A-A-A w-w-w-week?!" Miley stuttered as tears sprang to her eyes, free falling. "T-T-That's i-i-it?!"

"Princess…" Joe murmured gently, pulling her against his chest protectively. The sudden gesture, although new, felt like the nicest thing to do at the moment.

"Wh-What did you say!? Lilly!"

"I-I tried Miles…I really did…m-more than I should have…that's why Justin…" Lilly choked, unable to go on about what Justin did to her.

"Come here…" Joe whispered, extending an arm whilst the other held the princess tightly. Lilly immediately melted into his embrace, blubbering on his shoulders. "Shhhh…come on guys…please don't cry…"

"Don't cry!? DON'T CRY!?" Miley snapped, pushing him away. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ME!!!"

Joe's head whipped towards her with eyes that told Miley to shut up. They were filled with sympathy, sadness, but most of all, anger. Whether it was towards her or Justin or just everyone in general, Miley couldn't tell. Before he can get a word out, air was pushed from his lungs as Lilly's arms tightened around him sharply. The anger vanished immediately as he held the blonde, rubbing her back. Suddenly, Miley gasped.

"What's wrong?!" Joe asked frantically as Miley pointed at Lilly's slightly exposed stomach—purple. "Lilly! Lilly what happened to you?!"

"Lils tell us!" Miley urged, crawling back into Joe's arm as she hugged her best friends.

"J-Justin h-h-h-he r-r-"

"Shhhhh…" Joe cut her off, tenderly stroking her hair. "shhhhh…don't…don't say anymore, please..."

Then, the room was silent except for the sobs of the girls.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR ME!?" Joe and Lilly jumped, taken back by the outburst as Miley wailed loudly. "Why L-Lilly? I-I'm not w-worth it…I just hurt everyone…I-I-"

"Miley no…you-you weren't ready to marry…y-you can't…" Lilly objected, tears burning through her greenish blue eyes.

"Neither were you! You two keep putting your lives in danger for me! I-I can't t-ta-" Then, as if 911 happened all over again, Miley collapsed just like the buildings. She simply _shattered_ to the ground…broken into a million pieces.

"Princess!" Joe cried, cradling her in his arms. "Hold yourself together!"

Finally, enough was ENOUGH! Joe squeezed his eyes shut at the loud crying of both girls, his worst enemy—tears! He needs to take control…NOW!

"GUYS!" He screamed, causing both Miley and Lilly to jump, holding onto each other. "ENOUGH! STOP CRYING DAMMIT!"

"W-We're sorry-" Lilly hiccupped as Miley nodded beside her. Joe sighed, kneeled down and pulled them in his arms.

"Just please…no more tears…" He murmured, a pained smile on his face. "Oh hey guess what?"

The girls sniffled, looking into his bright brown eyes

"A guy walks into a grocery store and asks for a glass of milk, and they're like PSH we don't got no glasses here!"

Chirp chirp…

"Hahahaha..." Miley stifled a giggle as Lilly joined in. Then within seconds, everyone in the room was laughing out loud. Joe grinned brightly.

"Thank you…" the princess smiled broadly, strangling Joe in her arms.

"Pwincess Miwey!" Joe choked, laughing as he attacked her sides.

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!" Miley squealed at the tickle master, rolling on the floor. Joe immediately straddled her, knocking Lilly over in process.

"HEY!" The blonde whined, climbing on top of Joe, causing him to collapse onto Miley.

"HHMMPHH!!" the princess muffled loudly as Joe quickly fell to one side, enough to get his weight off her.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried, helping the girls to their feet. "It was an accident I swear!"

"No no, it's okay!" Miley encountered, holding him to her chest. "Thanks for distracting us."

"I wish we could just get away from it all." Lilly muttered as Joe threw an arm around her shoulder, rubbing it softly. "even if it's just for a while."

When Miley raised her head, a skeptical look appeared on her face as she stared at the boy before her darkly. "Whaaaaat are you thinking?"

Joe smiled his boyish grin…the kind that made his eyes twinkle mischievously…the kind that tells you it was WAY out of bound.

"Do you want to get away?" Something flashed across his shining orbs. "Get away with me?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cuz girl I dunno what to do cuz I'm so, in, love, with you~ XD Heeey! How is this? I was wonder if I should end the story soon, I know it just started, but I'm not sure you guys like it? Or iunno, maybe that's jut me. Do you? I'm feeling emo cuz my momma went out of the country for a month and now I'm depressed :'(**

OH OH OH! BTW: Should Lilly be pregnant? Just a thought...

A: YES! DRAMAAA~

B: EW NO GROSS! WITH JUSTIN'S BABY? HELL NO!


	5. Coming Back Full Circle

**HEADS UP: So the last chap I'm not sure if all of you caught it but Justin raped Lilly since she literally screamed her head off at him. That's how she got all the bruises and why Joe told her to stop before she got the word out cuz he couldn't bear her say it. And which is also why Miley started screaming saying that she's not worth the trouble. JUST SO YOU KNOW!!! Oh and let's take a minute to thank Just A Little More Faith for the masquerade idea! Ok we can start now XD**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"G-Get away!? WHERE?!" Miley screamed in delight, not at all frightened by the crazy idea. "JOE!!!"

"Oh I haven't thought of that~" He grinned sheepishly, scratching his neck but was pleased that she liked the idea at the same time.

"HAVE YOU GUYS COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MINDS!?" Lilly screeched above them, wincing at her own volume.

"Nope." Miley and Joe answered simultaneously, staring at her with big, innocent eyes. Lilly's eyes immediately welled up at the thought of losing them.

"Lilly! Lilly don't cry." Joe said quickly, holding her close.

"What's wrong?" Miley murmured, a hand tangled in the blonde hair.

"D-Don't go…" The blonde's voice cracked painfully and she choked on her tears. "P-Please…" Joe's eyes went wide.

"Lilly! We're not saying goodbye! You're coming with us too of course! We would never leave you behind, no…is that what you were afraid of? That we wouldn't take you?" The brunet boy asked in hushed whispers, his arms protectively around her.

"Lils you know that won't happen, you're my best friend!" Miley added as Lilly shook her head.

"I-I can't…I can't do it!"

"Why not?" Joe asked, confused. What's the reason for staying when she's the one who wanted to get away?

"I-I have my mom here…I-I just can't go okay!?" Lilly snapped, furious, and then began sobbing again.

"Woah Lils, what up with the mood-" Joe trailed off as his eyes widened with realization. "-swing…"

"NO!" Miley gasped, pulling Lilly over to her. "NO NO NO NO NO YOU'RE NOT!!! TELL ME YOU'RE NOT!!! LILLIAN HOPE TRUSCOTT TELL ME YOU'RE NOT!!!"

Instead of answering Miley's question, Lilly's face turned a sickly green as she ran over by the toilet to hurl.

"LILLY!" The princess grabbed a handful of blonde hair as Joe bolted in behind her.

"I _–puke-_ c-can't _–vomit-_ g-goooo!" Lilly groaned as more food came upstream. "N-Not _–hurl-_ l-like this!"

"Lilly…" Joe whispered, staring at her with a pained expression, agonizing almost. "I'll carry you all the way if I have to."

Lilly shook violently. "It's not just me! _–vomit-_ Do you know what would happen if you get caught?! _–puke-"_

"Lils…if we never take that risk, how would we know?" Miley whispered softly, patting her back.

"Besides, I would never let anything happen to my girls." Joe grinned only to be shoved to the ground by the puking girl. "Ow!"

"ARE YOU STUPID?! I KNOW NOTHING MUCH WOULD HAPPEN TO US! IT'S YOU! WE'RE NOT WANTED CRIMINALS!!!" Lilly wailed with everything in her before coughing violently. Joe's safety made Miley rethink her choice.

"She's right…" the princess admitted reluctantly. As much as she wanted to go, she couldn't possibly risk his life. "I can't risk losing you, it's a gamble I'm not willing to bet, not in a million years."

"Princess Miley…" Joe whimpered, he needed to get away…he needed to get _her _away, away from him. "Nothing will happen to me, if we act fast, no one would even know we're gone!" He persuaded as his voice hit crescendo. "How many people have actually checked on you?!"

"Joe! I'm getting MARRIED in a week! How-" Miley stopped abruptly, only to find Lilly urging for her to go on and Joe wearing a smug smirk on his face. He knew she'd cave, even if it's selfish. It's not even her fault, anyone would. Miley shook her head desperately to rid herself of the idea. "No! No I won't!!!"

Joe was frowning now. _Of course_ Miley would surprise him, she always does.

"Thank you!" Lilly sighed in relief. "Someone talk some sense into that guy!"

"Princess if we get away, even if it's just a week, that can't continue the ceremony. You know you want to." Joe pushed, his arms across his chest. As Miley's glare intensified, his smirk only grew wider.

"Do you know who you're talking to?!" Miley hissed. She didn't want to play this card, but she had to to stand any chance in this fight. Joe jerked slightly, backing up with wide eyes. For a moment, he had forgotten his place.

"I-I-I'm sorry your h-highness…" He stuttered as he thrust himself deeper into the wall. "I-I'm sorry p-prince-cess…f-forgive m-me…"

Lilly smiled apologetically, but she had no choice. At first, Miley was determined to stand her ground. As the seconds slipped by, so did her determination. With every ounce of strength, she stared into Joe's now shaken eyes, trying to prove that he needed to learn his place…but she simply couldn't.

"I'm sorry." Miley whispered, taking a step towards the boy before a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Miley!" Lilly growled, shocked that she would give in like that. "Where's your authority? Your dignity? Don't you rule this damn place?!"

"I-I can't!" Miley winced exasperatedly as the boy who seemed incredibly small at the moment. "Look at him! Look at his eyes and tell me he's not scared by a monster like me!"

"You're not a monster…" Joe squeaked meekly as Lilly glared his direction. She didn't even bother meeting his eyes to find her answer. Miley sighed. How could she when he's looking at her that way?

"Joe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel low," whispered the brunette as she sat down next to him. Slowly, he raised his head to face her, seeing nothing but honesty and care. "I really really don't want you to get hurt…try to understand how it feels, please?"

"I know." He murmured. "I know what it feels like...I've been there..."

"Guys…" Lilly called hoarsely. No way she's gonna win alone now.

"Lilly are you p-preg-preg-" Joe choked, not able to get the worlds out.

"I-I don't know…" she murmured, rubbing her stomach as she willed with the threatening tears not to fall.

"You know I'll carry you every step of the way." Joe insisted as Miley took his hand encouragingly. "I swear."

"J-Joe…you know I don't doubt you for a second, but let's face it, you can't take care of me, Miley, _and_ the baby…if it's there." Joe simply shook his head.

"I can take care of myself." Miley retorted, acting insulted. "I always have."

"I know you can Miles, but will he let you? I think not."

"Joe tell her-"

"I can't do that Princess." He muttered with determination seeping through his chocolate orbs. "You know I'll protect you with everything I have."

"We know, which is why we can't put you in harm's way! Haven't we been through this already?!" Lilly shot back, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"No one will get hurt!" Joe huffed stubbornly, pulling away his hand from Miley as he crossed his arms yet again. The brunette wriggled uncomfortably at the loss of warmth. "I'm not discussing this with you anymore!"

"Remember your place boy!" Lilly threatened as Joe shrank again. Miley was right, royalties have their perks, even if she's just a maid.

"Lilly stop it!" The princess jumped in. "Stop talking to him like that! This isn't about ranks, we're all people, we're all equal!"

"I can rat you out Joe, both of you." The blonde accused as Miley silent herself as well.

"You wouldn't rat out your best friend, let alone the princess." Joe suddenly smiled, thinking he had found the loophole.

"True. But I can turn _you_ in." Upon hearing the mere thought, Miley's lips were instantly drawn back in a furious, menacing snarl.

"Princess…princess…" Joe soothed, rubbing her back gently. Lilly seemed unfazed as she stood over them, power in her palms.

"You wouldn't do that to me." The brunette growled, her gleaming teeth looking ready to rip Lilly into shreds.

"I would. It wouldn't hurt the princess, and I would be rewarded for catching the wanted man." Lilly dared, her eyes piercing into two furious pools of blue.

"I would kill myself, then it'd be ALL your fault!" Miley threatened back with the darkest tone she can muster. It was then and there when both Joe and Lilly gasped.

"YOU CAN'T!" They screamed in unison. Miley wasn't kidding.

"I will if I have to!"

"NO! Please! For me!" Joe begged, gripping her arm tightly as if she might pull out a knife. "I'm serious!"

"Aw Joey…" Miley cooed lovingly as Joe stared at the tiles, redness creeping up to his cheeks at the nickname. "Joey? Where did _that _come from?" The princess mouthed to herself, laughing quietly.

"You win. Again." Lilly sighed, pulling her knees to her chest. "But I'm not going."

"Lil-" The blonde raised a hand to stop him.

"I'm not going to risk your lives _and_ the baby's-"

"How can you be sure you have one?" Miley retorted, playing with her fingers.

"I'm not. But nothing bad can happen to me if I stay here." She muttered.

"Lilly…" Joe whimpered, pulling her against him. "I-"

"I know you'll take care of Miles, just promise to be safe ok?" Lilly grinned, ruffling his hair. "I love you guys."

"I love you too." Miley smiled weakly, her arms tightening around her best friend.

"Me too." Joe piped in, hugging them both.

"So…tonight."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready teddy?" Joe smiled as he watched Miley paced anxiously, kissing every visible part of her blonde best friend.

"Miles! You're gonna drool all over me!" Lilly giggled, squeezing the princess tightly as she handed her a bag. "A med-kit just in case ."

"Thanks Lils, I'll miss you so much!"

"Princess, the guards just left for dinner. We have about 3 minutes before the next shift arrives." Joe informed, staring out the large window.

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too." Lilly smiled as Joe pulled her in a last embrace, heading towards the door. Miley existed first and Joe was about to follow when the blonde grabbed his wrist.

"Yeah?"

"Will I ever see you guys again?" She murmured, hot tears now burning through her green orbs.

"Sooner than you know." With a quick kiss on her cheek, Joe dashed after Miley. Lilly watched from the window with threatening tears as two figures disappeared into the midst of darkness.

"Sooner than you know?" Lilly echoed his last words, pondering what that meant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…" Miley groaned with a start as she struggled to open her eyes. They must've run forever until her legs gave out. Suddenly, a flash of yesterday's events flooded her mind as she shot back up. "JOE!"

_Flashback –Miley's POV-_

_Joe and I ran through the empty streets in lightning speed for what seemed like hours. All of a sudden, a loud bark from the distance echoed through the city as Joe grabbed my hand, picking up the speed swiftly. I swore we must've been going 100 miles per hour as I watched the small buildings flew by with the blur of my peripheral vision._

"_Joe! Slow down, I can't run that fast!" I screamed, my fingers slipping from his._

"_I forgot about the guard dogs! There are hounds after us, we need to go!" Joe insisted, never decreasing his pace._

"_Joe it's right behind us!!!" I hollered in apprehension as a whooshing sound interrupted my thoughts abruptly._

"_See that bridge? We cross that and cut the rope! Then we're out of the country!" He shouted back with such determination as his kung-fu grip tightened around my shaking fingers. I'm such a wimp! How could I risk his life in the first place?! And all because I don't feel like getting MARRIED?! Then just steps before we reached the wooden bridge, I had to be clumsy and stumbled over a rock and crashed to my knees. I could feel the warm blood ooze out of my skin as a scream ripped through my burning throat. _

_Just as I raised my head, Joe threw himself in front of me just seconds before the gray hound tackled him to the ground mercilessly. "JOE!"_

_He rolled on the floor, wrestling the dog as I tried to pry it off. No, I'm too weak! Tears stung my eyes as I threw a rock at it. Provoked, the huge canine bit into Joe's shoulder as he cried out in pain._

"_NOOOOOO!" I choked. And the last thing I remember was lightness, as if I were free falling. And then a pair of arms protected me as my body slammed into the freezing water._

_End of Flashback_

Regular POV

"JOE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Miley pushed hoarsely, her scream barely made it out as a weak gasp. Just how far did the river take them?

Her unanswered question was left ringing in the thick forest as hot brine began pouring down her trembling lips. Her frightened eyes scanned her surroundings shakily. The harsh river seemed to relax into a small, calm stream as Miley forced her aching body off the grass. Her sore legs quivered with every step she took as she followed the running water. After what seemed like hours, she finally came to a clearing as a giant boulder ended the creek. Still no sign of Joe.

Suddenly, a flock of vultures surround the rock as curiosity pulled the wet princess towards it. She gasped at the sight.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Miley screamed, jumping between the birds and their food. "JOE! JOE!!! WAKE UP!"

"Ugh…" Joe moaned in agony as a smile broke through her features. She instantly pulled him into her arms without a second thought, letting his warm blood soak through her shirt.

"Oh dear God, oh Joe, stay with me…" Miley sobbed, cradling his head protectively. "Joe…"

"Hey…" Joe coughed up the water as she flicked the hair from his bloodshot eyes. "How are ya?"

"WHAT?! You're the one in this conditi-"

"Shhh, I'm sorry…" He murmured weakly, silencing her with a warm finger on her lips. "I should've known this was dangerous, what was I thinking?!"

"No, no! Joe don't say that." Miley insisted, resting his head on her lap.

"But-"

"Look, we can argue later." She sighed tiredly. "We need to find a safe place for you first."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow…are you sure no one lives here?" Miley asked meekly as she helped Joe onto a dust covered corner.

"I would think so…" He groaned, coughing as the dirt flew into the air when he collapsed onto the wooden ground. The old house seemed abandoned in the forest and was torn and tattered with holes in the roof. Little furniture was in sight as rats creaked onto the broken window.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Miley sighed softly, unwrapping the med-kit Lilly packed. Although wet, it was still usable.

"I'm okay, are y-you?" Joe asked, trying his best not to sound so weak. Miley whimpered at his vulnerable state as she sat beside him. His attempt to blow it off as nothing made her heart break even more.

"Listen to me pal, you're not okay. **I'm** okay, but _you're_ not." Not waiting to hear Joe's argument, she quickly grabbed the hem of his drenched shirt. "May I?" He nodded meekly as the princess lifted his garment over his head and tossed it to the side. Right there beside his clavicle, a cresent shaped bite mark embedded deep into his skin as Miley winced at the sight. She instantly rubbed the ointment against him as Joe hissed at the sting. (Well, wouldn't you think he was pain tolerant by now?) Then carefully, she wrapped the bandage to close the wound.

"Thank you. You really shouldn't be doing this for me..." Joe hushed in the strongest voice he can muster. "I should be the one-"

"Joe, please don't do this to me…"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel more important than I really am. It's you who risked your life for a stupid _princess." _Miley whispered, saying the last word with evident hatred. "I should be thanking you. And you know more than anyone that I don't see you any less than I do myself."

Joe was silent as he pretend to find interest in his shirt which was beginning to collect dust from the dirty floor.

"Joe..." Miley murmured, touching his bare arm gently. As soon as she did, she flinched away in a shocking surprise. "You're freezing!"

"N-No I'm fine…"

"Joe!" Miley screamed, holding him tightly. His shaky breath proved the little goods of her body heat as she groaned in frustration, wondering why her temperature couldn't be as hot as the sun. Scanning the room for any cover, she yanked the ragged curtain from its hooks and threw it around him. "We need to get you dry!"

"Princess Miley..." Holding out a hand, he mention for her to sit next to him as he wrapped half the sheet around her body.

"What are you doing?!" Miley demanded but Joe simply held onto her wordlessly. She sighed and asked again, this time in gentle whispers. "What are you doing? I'm not warm enough for you." Suddenly, there was a helpless look in his eyes that Miley couldn't quite comprehend. Everything's fine...for now...so why the look? Suddenly, the only thing the princess wanted to do was to comfort him, telling him that everything would be alright.

Miley quickly repositioned herself against him and pulled him into a warm, loving hug. Joe immediately snapped out of his trance and engulfed her body with his arms. She simply lingered in his embrace and neither of them said a word as her lukewarm body pressed against his bare chest. Minutes passed and they just stayed like that before Joe shook once more. Miley instantly pulled him over by the fire place. "Do they have wood in here!?"

"I think in the second shelf in the kitchen, next to it should be a red lighter." Joe answered nonchalantly, not missing a beat. Suddenly, silence washed over the duo as Miley's eyes went wide.

"H-H-How did you know?"


	6. Dream

"H-H-How did you know?" Miley stuttered, eyed wide as Joe slowly comprehend the situation.

"I-I-" He too, was struggling to find an answer when light footsteps clicked around the small wooden cabin. "Princess!"

Miley nodded quickly and ducked into his arms as they slid gracefully behind a broken chair and into a dark corner just out of sight of the door. "Are you okay?"

Not trusting his voice to give a coherent answer, Joe nodded nervously as he gulped. She softly placed two fingers under his chin and tilted his head. He looked shakily into her eyes before a small moan of pain escaped his lips.

"Shhh…it's okay…it'll be fine…" Miley soothed, caressing his pale face with tender care as she pressed her cheek against his head. "I promise…"

Suddenly, the door creaked open just a millimeter as Miley let out a quiet squeal. Joe instantly pressed her face against his hair to muffle the sound as another creak filled the silent room.

Eyes.

There were a pair of dark eyes that pierced through the crack now and the brunette couldn't help but curl up against him as tight as possible. Joe quickly ran a hand down her arm as a head began to appear through the door.

Arms, legs, and soon, a mysterious looking woman was walking across the abandoned house with footsteps of a ghost. Miley's hushed squeak was again muffled in Joe's hair as the woman took snapped her head towards the sound. With every step taken, Joe's arms gradually tightened around the trembling girl.

"Joe…" Miley whimpered as the footsteps quickened to their direction. Joe instantly held his breath when the woman bent down to get a better view. He silently thanked the moonless sky for hiding their shadows. The woman's hand was on the chair now and she planned to reveal their identities as both brunets thrust themselves against the wall. It was then when the woman miraculously froze in her spot like a marble statue. She just…froze... like time had stopped. "What happened?" Miley mouthed and Joe simply kept his stare straight ahead, too petrified to say anything.

Suddenly, the woman's brown eyes darted towards the open door as if someone called her name. Both Joe and Miley's breath hitched as they shared a worried glace, they didn't hear a thing, only the whooshing sound of the cold air outside.

Then as if a string was attached to the woman, she and her ghostly footsteps were pulled back into the darkness. Joe exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Are you alright Princess?" Joe whispered kindly, his grip slipping from her heated body.

Miley gulped, nodding shakily.

"Who is she?"

"I don't think but she…she looks so…I don't know…familiar? That's not even the right word." He choked, trying to desperately feed some air into his chest. "More like…well…it's like…once upon a dream or something…ugh I sound so stupid!"

"No, no you don't-" Miley smiled sympathetically as a yawn stopped her sentence. She grinned sheepishly.

"Sleepy?" He chuckled, brushing a strand of wet locks from her eyes.

"Just a bit…" she giggled, yawning again before sitting up straight. "…but I better get that fire started for you…"

"I'll he-"

"Sit down injured person, you ain't going nowhere!" The princess ordered with a grin as she quickly fetched the wood. "Hey Joe?" She murmured as the fire quickly melted the icy room. Joe hadn't realized how frozen his hands were before they began to defrost, causing a sharp pain to stab through his fingers.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Was this house in your dreams too?" She murmured, so quietly that he wasn't entirely sure he heard her correctly.

"I-I guess so." Joe sighed, shaking his head in distress as he clutched a handful of hair. "I don't know anymore…I thought this was a good idea but…I don't know, things feel so…strangely familiar. Like I've been here, but I haven't, you know? Maybe I have…in my past life or something."

"Joe…" Miley cracked a comforting smile as she intertwined their fingers together. Joe winced as another needle pierce through his skin but relaxed when his hand slowly melted into hers. "I feel like that all the time…I know this sounds crazy but, sometime I feel as if…as if I know you."

"You do know me." He shot her a confused glance but she shook her head.

"Like I know you know you…from a dream…" Suddenly she laughed and Joe was afraid she had gone hysterical. "WOW I'm crazier than I thought."

"Yeah I think you really need that sleep." He chuckled, squeezing her hand gently. Miley scooted to his side as she stared at the blazing flame. A flame of their friendship, a flame that wasn't about to die anytime soon.

'_Weird.' _Miley thought, wriggling into a laying position. _'I thought this whole fireplace thing was supposed to be romantic…I can't believe my fireplace scene is running for my life…'_ She glanced at Joe as color slowly returned to his pale cheeks. His tired eyes were focused intently on the red fire as if searching for something. '_…__**our **__lives...'_

"Joe…do you mind?" She smiled sheepishly, gesturing to his lap. He snapped out of his trance and laughed softly.

"Of course not, go ahead." Grinning, Miley rested her head, using his lap as a pillow. A warm, hard, yet comfortable pillow.

"You look like hell." She blurted out, laughing like no tomorrow as Joe shot her a mock-surprised look.

"Well you look _beautiful, _just **stunning**." He retorted sarcastically. Maybe. Sorta. A little. Ok not really.

"What I meant was-" She guffawed once more and Joe was now seriously afraid that the pressure had made her gone cra-zay~ "-you should rest a bit…you look like hell."

"Princess…I need to ask you a very serious question." He muttered darkly.

"Y-Yeah?" Miley lifted her head, suddenly quiet.

"**Are you freakin' crazy woman**!?"

Little did they know, two pairs similar brown eyes pierced through the broken window, observing the duo with the most knowledge hungry interest. How did they get here? Why were they here? **Who were they? (hint hint: it is NOT Kevin and Nick)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nights grew darker as the clouds conceal away any remaining lights emitted from the pale moon. Joe's heavily lids tightened uneasily as shaky breaths fled from his parted lips. His thick brows, now pushed together in evident distress, showed no sign of peace as he groaned out loud. Unconsciously, Miley curled up against him, unintentionally tightening the ratty curtain around their cold bodies. Joe moaned, his cheek pressed deep into her velvety locks as sudden fear washed over his features.

_A green field. _

_A flash of white light._

_Now the field contained three boys, one leading, the other two chasing him. They were merely tiny little children and were all laughing until another flash of white light blinded their little brown eyes. Suddenly, the two boys behind the first disappeared, now replaced by a girl._

"_Jay!" The girl giggled, her brunette strands flowing with the gentle winds. "I'm gonna catch you!"_

"_Never Dee!" The boy, or Jay, laughed loudly before increasing his pace. The girl, Dee, had determination seeping through her blue orbs as she too, pick up her speed with her short little legs. Jay squealed in delight as he watched the gamine trying to keep up with him._

"_Jay! Slow down!" Dee pouted sadly, her bottom lip sticking out when her legs turned sore._

_Jay seemed to acknowledge her problem and decreased his pace a bit. "Come on slow poke!"_

"_Jaaaaaaay~!" She whined as the boy ran into onto a stack of dangerously looking rocks, proclaiming himself the king of their green playground. "Wait for me!"_

"_Come on Dee, if you get up here you get to be the queen!" Jay grinned in triumph, his little arms tucked into his waist proudly. The brunette huffed but wasn't about to admit defeat before her obnoxious friend who declared himself king as she attempted to climb up the tall rocks as well. "Dee Dee be careful!" Jay suddenly warned, his arms now reaching out to her in worry._

"_Wha-AHHH!" Dee's scream suddenly pierce through his ears as she tripped over a rock that was sticking out._

"_DEE, JAY, DANGER!" A woman's voice called as Jay dived beneath the girl to break her fall. _**(BTW: I'm laughing SO hard right now. If you get the joke, you're probably laughing with me XD HAHAHA)**

Joe pressed his eyelids even tighter than it was before, desperately trying to see who that feminine voice belonged to. The two pairs of spying eyes still stared through the broken window, now focused on his frustrated expression.

_Jay's head snapped up in horror as his eyes shot to the woman. Dee, curled up against him with a bleeding knee, also looked up with a panic stricken face. It was that time, that woman! That woman, that woman, that woman, TH-_

"-AT WOMAN!" Miley screamed as Joe quickly snapped wide awake.

"What's wrong?"

"It's that woman from earlier! I saw her I saw her!" Miley cried, clinging onto Joe as she shivered in fear.

"Shhh shhh princess, it's fine…shhh…" He soothed, whispering kind words in her ear.

"But I really saw her! O-Out there!" She stuttered, pointing out the window with trembling fingers, her whole body shaking in his arms. Joe's eyes snapped towards to window, finding only the shadow of a squeaking mouse.

"I know, I know, shhh, it's just a bad dream…just a dream…that's a mousy, shh…"

"But I-"

"I'm sure you did Princess, it's okay, I'm right here…" Joe murmured, a sympathetic look in his comforting features. Miley nodded slowly, taking in deep breaths before pressing her body against Joe's once more, purring contently. His eyes widened for a brief second before relaxing into a smile. Then slowly and cautiously, he leaned in just enough to brush his lips against her temple lightly. Miley shivered again, not because of the cold, and smiled up at him in adoration, not finding the gesture repulsive at all like he though she would. It almost felt…natural…and right. "Go back to sleep sweetie…"

With a pair of protective arms around her, the princess quickly drifted to unconsciousness. Taking a few gulps of air for himself, Joe quickly took after Miley's action, falling into a deep slumber as well. However, one question haunted him for the rest of the night—

Just what was the dream trying to tell him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe…" Miley moaned, clutching the dirty curtain closer as she shuddered due to the lack of heat. "Joe…" The bright fire had overnight transformed into dim ambers as the broken window sent cold winds into the room.

"Princess Miley?" Joe called, poking his head out from the kitchen upon hearing his name. Just then, Miley tiredly pushed her lids open, revealing those dazzling coffee orbs. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh sure, just leave me here alone." She pouted, her eyes long fell back behind her lids.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled lightheartedly as Miley glared at him, disgruntled. "Aw princess, don't be mad at me."

"I don't like to wake up without you." She muttered and Joe's eyes widened for a split second.

"Well I don't know how you can stand that for the past 16 years of your life. I mean I know I'm awesome and all but-" He joked, taking a seat next to her.

"-but nothing, you're a big fatheaded jerk face."

"-but in a cute way right?" He smiled weakly and Miley sighed, nestling warmly in his neck. Joe almost purred at the contact.

"Ok fine. Don't do that again, I always think you're kidnapped." She scolded pointed as he laughed out loud.

"You're a freaking princess trying to run away with a stranger and you think **I'm** kidnapped? More like I kidnapped _you_."

"Hey! I resent that!" Miley shot back, punching his arm (gently sort of). "You're my friend, not a stranger!"

"Sure sure." Joe smiled, shaking his head as she ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. Then involuntarily, an uneasy sigh fled his lips.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked worriedly as her heart rate increased.

"I-" He breathed deeply. "Just a weird dream last night…very…confusing."

"Oh…me too…but I was sure it wasn't a dre-" However, Miley's stomach interrupted in mid-sentence. "Sorry." She smiled apologetically and rubbed her little tummy, muttering for it to shut up.

"No, you're hungry…" He smiled almost guiltily for putting the princess in that position. "Let me see if I can find something…"

"No! Don't leave me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lilly! Lilly!" A harsh hissed in her ear made the blond jumped out of her bed, alarmed. Suddenly, dizziness took over as her head began to spin. However, the owner of the mysterious voice caught her instantly.

"J-Jake? What are you doing here?" Lilly muttered, surprised to see the guard. "Did something happen?"

"Um…Princess Miley went missing…" He murmured gravely as Lilly gasped in shock. It wasn't an act until she finally remembered her friend running off with Joe the previous night.

"Oh my god how'd that happen!?" She put on another surprised face, feigning innocence.

"I don't know, but Justin thinks you do, he's coming for you right now as we speak!" Jack hushed, his arms tightening around the blonde.

"J-Jake…you know what he did to me r-right?" She stuttered as sudden fear washed over her upon hearing the name of the future king.

"What?"

"H-He r-r-r-raped me…" Lilly breathed, feeling the lump rising in her throat as she let out a quiet whimper, a hand over flat her stomach. Jake's eyes widened and he couldn't help but clenched his white knuckles. "W-What s-should I do?"

Just then, a loud banging was heard, followed by a loud scream. It's _him._

Jake wrecked his brain for a solution before a light bulb binged. By then, Lilly's hot tears were streaming freely down her flushed cheeks as hiccups began to form.

"U-Uh…just play along!" Jake instructed and hurried to the open window and skillfully lowered himself to the ground with the help of the climbing vines.

"Jake!" Lilly called, frightened as she shivered violently. "Take me with you!"

"Don't worry, I got your back!" Jake shouted back as the wind quietly blew his voice away. With that promise, the blond guard rushed back to meet up with Justin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Princess Miley, I am **so** sorry!" Joe apologized profusely as Miley pushed open the door to let themselves in.

"Joe, just drop it, it's no. big. deal!" She said for the millionth time, chewing on a bright red apple.

"But it IS! I didn't even think things through and just drag you out in the middle of nowhere." He muttered, pushing away the apple Miley offered. "Maybe you'd be better off in the castle without me…" Joe added, causing the princess to stop dead in her tracks, turning around with a sharp glare.

"Don't you even go there." Miley hissed, putting a dramatic pause between each word. "Now eat! I'm sure you're starved too!"

"Princess…" Joe whispered, exasperated. "Look, I feel really really bad for putting you in this situation. I don't even know what now, we have nothing."

"That's not true Joe. I have you and you have me." She laughed humorlessly. "and to tell you the truth, I rather be with you than that…THING." Miley grimaced when the thought of Justin popped in her mind, causing her to flinch noticeably. "Now will you please eat? It'll make me feel better. We're smart, we can figure something out."

"Do you really like being with me? Don't lie." Joe grumbled, unwillingly took a chunk from the ripe fruit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JUSTIN STOP! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! STOP IT!!!" Lilly screamed as Justin grabbed a fistful of her long blonde hair and threw her across the room. Jake, pretending to be helping, caught her gently and grabbed her hair as well. He faked pulling on her blond locks as he 'forced' her to answer.

"You little slut! How DARE you lie to my face!?" Justin hollered, hovering over. Lilly instantly shrunk in his presence and was so glad that Miley ran away with Joe.

"I'm NOT!!!" She argued back, earning a hard smack across her face. Jake, with every ounce of his strength, pushed down the furious snarl rumbling deep in his chest.

"WHERE. IS. SHE!?" Justin yelled as the whole floor seemed to shake beneath him. Lilly whimpered loudly and screamed in agony when he kneed her in the stomach.

"NOOOO!" She cried out in pain, rolling on the ground as if her stomach had been set on fire. Whoever was inside had little chance of making it now. "Jake please!" She sobbed hysterically, hands tightly around the new bruise.

"Ryan, take her to the chamber, we'll force it out of her if she doesn't talk." Justin grinned evilly, teeth gleaming like a newborn vampire. When Jake hesitated, Justin lifted his foot once more, causing Lilly to wrap her arms protectively around her baby, preparing for the pain to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe, stop being silly, of course I like being with you. You're my friend, why wouldn't I want to be with you?" Miley asked, a little taken back by the question.

"I don't know I just-" Joe sighed deeply, frustrated as he sank into one of the wobbly wooden chairs. "We're so different…"

"No we're not." She insisted, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "Especially right now, we're just the same. I'm not a princess here, I'm just…Miley. Come on Joe, cheer up, I love you all the same, whether you're a king or just Joe."

"Thanks," mumbled the sullen boy as he slowly turned to meet her eyes. Those pools of dazzling blue stared right back at him as she smiled, her lips gently brushing against his forehead in a feather light kiss.

"Sorry." Miley smiled sheepishly, pulling away as red tints flushed her cheeks.

"Are you really?" He teased, chuckling lightly. Miley thought for a moment before the smile returned to her features.

"N-"

BAM! The door slammed right open.

"**Gotcha."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh oh, that's bad! Review to find out what happens next! XD Love ya'll. Oh and I hope you don't mind my changing the title cuz I think it fits better. Gimme your opinions please! They mean a lot and helps me with the story, I had a lot of writer's block on this chap!**


	7. The Colors Fade to Gray

With tears drenching the queen's velvet skirt, Miley sobbed. Susan had no other choice but run her fingers down the cascade of her daughter's hair, it was the least she could do. The boy's life was out of her hands.

"_Daddy PLEASE! I'm begging you!!!" Miley screamed as hot brine blurred the colors of her vision. She was on her knees now, kneeling before her father as Joe groaned next to her, having Justin yanking his arms behind him._

"_Miley Ray don't you dare! That __**thing**__ kidnapping you was beyond unforgivable and even worse, he broke out and injured Justin, your fiancée! How could you even defend that scum!?" Robbie Ray snarled, no mercy in his eyes when he shot Joe a vicious glare._

"_Please! I'm begging! I'll do anything!!! It wasn't his fault and if you want to punish him, you need to punish me first, because I helped him-"_

"_Shut up!" Joe screeched, earning a slap on the head as Miley gasped._

"_Don't you dare hit him Justin!" The princess snarled, pulling the boy in her arms._

"_MILEY DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Robbie yelled, his fist shaking in anger as Miley quickly pulled away. After a minute of silence, he finally calmed. "You don't have to be afraid of him anymore Miley, I know he threatened you into defending him and-"_

"_DADDY-"_

"_-rules are rules. Anyone who is viewed as a threat to the royal family must be instantly eliminated, and you know it." He said, hands folded together as he rested his chin on them. "Justin, take him away."_

"_Yes sir."  
_

"_NO! I HATE JUSTIN! I WANT JOE!!!" Miley screamed, reclaiming Joe back in the comfort of her arms as she and Justin played a game of tug-o-war._

"_Princess Miley, it's over." Joe gave her a tiny, pained smile. The smile she came to love so much. "I've lived way passed my time, and I'm so grateful to have these last moments with you. It's the happiest I've ever been, so…thank you."_

"_J-Joe please…" Miley choked as tears overwhelmed her blue orbs, blurring her vision of the beautiful boy before her. "You can't leave me…"_

"_Miley!" Robbie called, fuming as he fought the urge to lose his composure. "Why the hell would you even care for a scum like him?! Did he brainwash you!?"_

"_**BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"**_

_Joe's eyes widened._

_Justin's step wavered._

_Miley's tear dropped._

_And Robbie Ray…exploded._

_That was the end of it._

"Momma how can they do that to him?!"

"Baby girl, you know you can never befriend a boy like …what's his name…"

"JOE! Mom, his name is Joe!" Miley snapped, flinching from her mother's embrace.

"Right. You don't love him honey," Susan said softly. "You can't…Justin was chosen for you and it's your duty to do that for the country. You'll come to love him, just like me and your daddy."

"What about the duty to my heart mom!? I _can_ and I _do _love him! You have no idea how much, even he doesn't! Now I'll never see him again!" She sobbed as she broke down once again. "Maybe I want to be different! Maybe it's possibly to love a person like that, you just never experienced what I'm feeling now, momma. Do you know how much it hurts to lose someone you love? Someone you can't live without? You know what? I can't talk to you anymore, I n-need L-L-Lilly." Without waiting for an answer, Miley dashed to her room. The moment she walked away, the colors fade to gray.

"I know how you feel baby, I lost my best friends once..." Susan sighed as she hastily wipe a tear that was beginning to form.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey are you alright?" Jake murmured as he took a seat against the blonde girl.

"I-I hate m-myself." Lilly's venomous words seethed through her clenched teeth as she trembled in her own arms. "H-How c-could I?! What kind of m-monster am I?! JAKE TELL ME!!!"

"Lil, you're not a monster…you had no other choice!" The guard exclaimed softly as he tried to wrap an arm around his new friend.

"I ratted them out Jake. They were my best friends. I betrayed them. I _killed _them! BOTH OF THEM!!! And for what cause?! This worthless shit I called my life?!"

"Stop talking like that…Justin would've hurt you. Princess Miley will understand." Jake reasoned softly, his brown eyes scanning her shaking body as he tightened his arms around her. "She would do that too if she were in your position, besides...he already too your baby..."

"No! Miley would never forgive me even with my excuses! I killed her! I killed him! You've never seen the way she looked at him, like he was the most important thing in the world! You wouldn't understand because you've never felt that way!" Lilly screamed once more as her tears streamed down her pale face.

"I do understand…" Jake murmured to himself as he looked at the girl once more. Oh yeah, he was falling, falling hard.

"I'm disgusting! I'm worthless! I might as well just kill myself! No, that'd be too easy, I need to hurt! I need to cut slowly-" Lilly fantasized as her fingers traced down her body, wondering where it would hurt most. "-from my chest to my stomach, then turn the knife and-"

"LILLIAN HOPE TRUSCOTT!" Jake Ryan screeched. And you DO NOT mess with Jake Ryan. "Stop being so goddamn sadistic! If you were genuinely sorry, maybe you can go help Miley or stop her from hurting! Dammit! Killing yourself won't help her!"

Lilly slowly looked up and her body suddenly felt numb. Jake actually...made sense. Then thoughts began flooding her brain. The thought of facing Miley, the thought of her pained face and broken heart, the thought of her losing _him…_ Gulping nervously, her feet began dragging her to the door, no matter how much her mind objected.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A woman with familiar brown eyes and a head of curly locks opened the door and entered the tattered cabin where the princess had previously resided and picked up a pen a paper. With a scribble of Joe's name, five letters, and her name, the message was complete as she shoved it into a bottle and tied it to the foot of a pigeon. The bird immediately disappeared into the darkness…heading to the direction of the castle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley stared up at the beautiful dark night as silent tears dampened her flushed cheeks. In her hand was a small blade which she clutched to her chest tightly. It was the very blade that she first used in an attempt to cut off Joe's handcuff. Had she not helped him, he might've been released in time. But because of this knife, he was sentenced to death. It ended his life, and now…it must end hers.

"I'm so sorry…" She murmured, chuckling as she allowed the memories with the boy wash over her one last time. "I'll be with you soon…"

And the knife came down towards her heart, where it'll be torn…forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly sat on the roof, trying to figure out to confront her friend as a dark shadow speeded towards her. She immediately raised her arms to block it.

The next thing that echoed through the starless night was the sound of breaking glass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!? NO NO AND NO!!!" Nick screamed as Kevin let out a low whistle of shock.

"Please? It'll be the best choice for our alliance and I'm sure my daughter will be happy to oblige. Heck, she'll be happy with anyone but Justin." Robbie Ray sighed, still confused as to why Miley would hate Justin, the "perfect" guy. At least he took her words into consideration. "Just get to know her at the very least, or the alliance is done."

"But-"

"You want Neverland's protection, you marry my daughter. Or Baskerville can find another ally when a war erupts, and we won't hesitate to attack, Mr. Nicholas."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake sighed deeply before gathering his courage to strut up to Miley's room. Since Lilly had disappeared to who knows where, Jake decided to be a good person and consult the princess first. Raising his fist, he gently knocked on the door. The sound lingered for a minute before he tried again.

Still no response.

"Princess? I-It's Jake…" He mumbled quietly as he carefully tweaked the knob. Once the door was wide enough, the sight before him had his flushed face turn ghastly white.

"MILEY!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A/N: It's happening at the same time as Jake going to Miley's room-

"Y-You're sentencing that boy to death!?" Nick almost jumped as Robbie Ray accidentally let that information slip when discussing about Miley and her kidnapping case.

"B-But you can't!!!" Kevin added as an eerie chill ran down his spine. They barely know Joe, but their hearts were both aching terribly without them knowing why.

Then, before either boy can receive a furious response, they were already on their way to Miley's room. Just as they turned the corner, they were shocked to find a glimpse of the opened door.

And what made their heart drop was that high pitched scream of

"MILEY!!!"

* * *

**Yes. Short. I know. Sorry. I only got like 4 reviews (I love you) so it seems like you guys don't like the story that much. I'll admit, it's disappointing in my part, but if you got anything you wanna see, PLEASE feel free to tell me. BTW, I kinda left every character in suspense here huh? XD**


	8. It's Too Late to Catch Him Now

"GUYS HELP!" Jake screamed over the commotion as his grip tightened around Miley's wrist, squeezing so hard that it shook violently.

"JAKE PLEASE!!!" Miley sobbed, desperately pushing the sharp metal towards her chest. It was _so_ close…just one more millimeter…just a little bit longer…

"Miley! What are you-" Without bothering to finish the sentence, young Nicholas yanked the knife away from the girl.

"GIVE IT BACK!! GIVE IT BACK GIV-"

"MILEY!" Kevin shouted in her face, harshly shaking some sense in her. "STOP!"

And then like a twig, Miley snapped and broke down onto the floor.

"Princess!" Jake exclaimed softly as he collected her into his arms. "Shhh it's okay…what's happened?"

The only response that the three boys received was a mere shake of her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly stood on the rooftop, unmoving. She was still as she waited for the immense shock to subside. There it laid, a glass bottle with a small crack. It rolled along with the soft breeze as the white paper inside shuddered invitingly. With trembling hands, the blonde bravely reached for it, shaking the remaining glass away as she retrieved the note.

_Shuffle shuffle_

The odd message immediately caught Lilly's attention. 5 letters scattered about across the page in no particular order with an unfamiliar woman's name engraved upon it. What's weird? Her friend's name was also neatly written in black and white.

Then a strange feeling shot through her spine as the Truscott girl struggled to keep her balance on the roof. Once steady on her feet, Lilly darted to the main hall…to the queen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miley you can't do this…I know it hurts but do you think he wants to see you torture yourself?" Nick whispered softly, a hand softly drawing circles on the princess's back.

Miley shook her head yet again. What's new?

"Miley you know he's right." Kevin added, patting her hand gently. "Joe would be sad if you do that to yourself. If he's as amazing as you think, he would want you to be happy with or without him."

"He **_is_**_._" Miley sneered for the first time, brushing away the hands that were trying to comfort her. No one can anymore, no one but the boy she unintentionally fell in love with. Well what can I say? You can either make sense, which is what the boys are doing, or you can be a friend.

"Um…if I may-" Jake began, fiddling with his thumbs.

"No you may not." The brunette barked as she ripped an angry tear from her eyes. For now, everything and anything that could be considered a weapon, even a fork, was out of her reach. And Miley ain't smiley about that.

"Princess, Joe's um… "thing" is tomorrow…you should g-"

"HOW COULD YOU JAKE!? HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO GO SEE HIM DIE!? HOW **COULD** YOU!?" Miley spat as her entire body shook with anger. If looks could kill, the boys would be dead 100 times over.

"It's the least you can do for him…tell him that you love him…I'm sure he'd want to see you one last time…" The blond muttered quietly.

"No! If I tell him, it'll just hurt him because he doesn't feel the same! He always blames himself, I-I-I just CAN'T okay!?" Tears were flowing freely now and no one bothered to stop it, not even Miley. "I-I can't see him l-like that…"

"Like what sweetie?" Nick asked in a soft whisper. Miley flinched at the pet name he gave her, that being the last person to call her that was Joe.

"I-I…I can't see him in pain…so small…so vulnerable…so w-weak…so l-lifeless." She sobbed, managing to choke out the last word as Nick rubbed her back once again. Should he tell her that _he_ will be the one who will wed her just weeks after her love died? Could he?

"M-Miley I-" He bit his lips, glancing at the ground. "I-"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Queen Stewart!!!" Lilly screeched through the halls as her little legs pushed her forward. "Ugh! AUNTY SUSAN!!!"

"Lillian, what's the hurry?" Susan emerged from her room with a towel, obviously in the process of drying her hair.

"T-This…" Out of breath, the blonde simply shoved the note to the queen. Susan carefully took the worn paper with a confused look.

"W-W-What is this!?" Susan's body shook as the letter slowly registered in her brain. Shock was just starting to take over.

"Miley was saying something about Jason…and Joe's name was on there and I don't know who 'that' is." Lilly said quickly, pointing to the three parts of the letter. Susan glanced down once more. Sure enough, Joe's name was on one side, the woman's name of the opposite, and 5 letters scattered in the middle in no particular order.

"I-I know this name… and Miley was wrong…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I-" Nick began as he fiddled his fingers nervously. Kevin, knowing exactly what was about to happen, jabbed the younger boy in the ribs. "Ow! I think you should g-go…"

"I won't go!!!" Miley insisted; the tears never slowed. For a moment, she wondered whether the hot brine would ever run out.

"Miley…" Jake, Nick, and Kevin all sighed at the same time. Miley snapped towards them and glared.

"NO!" And that was the end of discussion as Miley launched towards her bed, pulling the blanket over her head as she sobbed in peace. The three boys sighed and each collapsed onto a chair or couch. One thing for sure…this won't end well.

---------

** Miley's POV

I stirred as I slammed my lids tighter together, trying to shield the faint sunlight from my tired eyes. I could feel the cold air creeping onto my soft skin as I trembled visibly, goose bumps rising. How was it possible to be cold? Didn't I fall asleep on my bed? Wrong. The platform where I currently sat was cold and hard, much too solid to be a mattress.

So where AM I!?

Groaning, I struggled to open my eyes…but they were so _heavy_. When that failed, I tried to make a sound, but all I felt was a lump in my throat. I couldn't move, but I was awake. It felt like one of those nightmares where you know it's happening, but you can't do anything about it BUT to let it happen.

The worst thing was? NOTHING was happening... and yet EVERYTHING was. I was bounded to an invisible chain…and I couldn't escape. No one will hear me if I call, no one will feel me when I touch, no one will _see_ me! Was I dead? Was I?

No…that can't be…

The only things that assured my place in this world were the smallest sounds of _ba-dum…ba-dum…ba-dum…_and that warm feeling of smoothness against me. Hold on…was that heartbeat even mine? Was I really dead? If not, it sure felt that way…but if I _were_ dead, would I still be able to feel that-that…_comforting_ warmth against my cold skin?

The next thing I knew, my arms involuntarily tightened around something…a body? It was so warm…I stopped shivering. Wait, I MOVED?!

_"Please…what just happened?" _I thought in my mind, 'cause I was sure that I didn't 'say' anything…my mouth didn't move…it _couldn't._

_"Miley…"_ Someone answered! Oh my god! How? I was only 'thinking'!!! _"Miley…goodbye…"_

_"NO PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T GO!"_ I didn't know who was 'talking' and I didn't care. I needed to hear that voice right now, I NEEDED that hallucination. For some strange reason, that voice gave me…hope. It made me feel…_alive._

_"I'm so sorry…"_ That voice said again as I feel the warmth in my arms fading a little.

_"Please don't leave me! Please, I need you!"_ The conversation in my mind was so real that I wanted to burst out in tears. Who was that? Who was that that he could make me feel so…safe? Suddenly, I felt a strange iciness upon my cheek. I couldn't cry…that wasn't mine…wait, was **he**_ crying_? My **hallucination** was _crying!?_

_"I'll always be with you…whether you know it or not…don't forget me…"_ His voice echoed softly in my head and I could feel the warmth slipping through my fingers. I was cold once again…I was dead…in a way.

_"I will never forget you!" _I promised, holding on to the last drops of heat. _"Who are you!?"_

Although all I saw was darkness, a gut feeling told me that the owner of 'the voice' was smiling at me as he began to disappear…disappear from me.

_"You know who I am," _came the faintest echoes.

_"How will I get through without you? I wanna go home…"_ All of a sudden, the lump in my throat went away and I could feel sobs escaping through my lips.

_"It'll be easy…just listen to your heart…everything will be okay…you'll get through the storm, my girl, and just know that you're always home…in your heart."_ The voice got further and further away and the warmth was completely gone, taking everything away from me. _"Miley…"_

My head perked up and the only thing I saw from the midst of darkness was two shiny orbs of brown…

_"Don't cry."_ There was something so familiar with those words that made me want to cry harder, but something stopped me…something warm and soft. One second it was against my lips, and the next…it was gone. **

Regular POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miley screamed as she shot out of bed, cold sweat covering her body.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Kevin, Nick, and Jake shot out of their respective couch, wide awake, as they rushed to the princess's bed. Miley whimpered in pain as she clutched her chest tightly, hyperventilating.

"Breathe princess, breathe!" Jake instructed, climbing onto the bed and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! You're cold!" She flinched from his touch as her wide eyes quivered frantically from side to side. She was falling apart.

"Miley! What's wrong?!" Kevin was next as he smoothed her hair.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME DAMMIT!!!" Miley hollered, pushing him away. "YOU'RE FREEZING!"

"Miley…now, don't be rash…calm down…it's okay…" Nick whispered softly as he cautiously inched towards the princess. Scaring her was the last thing he wanted to do right now. "shhhh…you're fine…it's okay…just take a breath…"

She couldn't control her body as much as she wanted to as she continued to shake horribly. The tears just _won't_ stop.

"Miley…it's all just a nightmare…it's not real…" The president murmured, now sitting on the edge of the bed as he gently brushed a tear away. "Don't cry."

Something about those two words made Miley stare at him instantly. Her shivering stopped. Her tears ceased. She was frozen. Seconds passed and suddenly, a word in Nick's sentence brought back her hope—nightmare.

"W-Was everyth-thing a n-nightmare t-t-too?"

"Of course it was." Nick smiled soothingly, assuring her that everything was fine. That's when **the** dreaded question was asked.

"W-Where's Joe?"

It was then when all three boys sucked in a sharp breath. "O-Oh…you were talking about t-that."

No one dared to break the bad new to Miley. No one dared to crush her hope that her love was alive…no one…until Jake decided to man up.

"That part wasn't a dream p-princess…" The blond mumbled quickly, his brown eyes piercing through the wall behind her, afraid to look her in the eyes.

"W-Will you go M-Miley?" Kevin asked softly as he stared out the window, a crack in his well mustered voice as well.

"I…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked horrible. And that was an understatement times a million. A vampire? Fine. A zombie from hell? Ok. Frankenstein? Nice. Joseph? Not. At. All.

He was harshly pushed towards the front of the castle where everyone gathered to see the kidnapper who took the princess days before her wedding. Murmurs were heard and rocks were thrown, but Joe kept quiet. His head was down and his wrists were locked as he walked slowly towards his death place.

Justin smirked on the end of the aisle with a gigantic sword in his hands…oh how he just couldn't wait.

A queasy feeling filled Joe's chest as he began dragging his feet. There was just…one more pair of eyes he wanted to see…one more pair of hands he wanted to feel... one more touch he wanted to melt in…one more person he wanted to let know how he felt.

Miley.

"C'mon." A guard gave him another push as he pushed Joe onto his knees. Plebeians laughed with Justin as Joe groaned in pain…and then the sword was raised.

Joe closed his eyes as he filled his head with good memories. That field with that girl. Those days with Miley. Those embraces they shared. Those laughs they had. Those feeling they sparked… The crowd was screaming, the guards were laughing, but the only thing he heard was Miley's soft voice and

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

"JOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All was silent as the sword swung down…and a whiff of hair floated into the air.

It's too late…to catch him now…** (I'm being nice, I was SO TEMPTED TO STOP HERE!!! CAN YOU FEEL HOW TEMPTED I WAS!? CAN YOU FEEL IT!?)**

…

…

…

…

Or was it?

…

…

…

…

…

Joe's eyes snapped right open as he felt his back crashing into the ground. The sword narrowly missed his head as the audience gasped when the long strand of brunette hair fell to the floor. Those weren't his…therefore…

"Princess Miley!" Joe gasped as the princess pushed herself off him, her arms never leaving his body.

"J-Joe…" She sobbed as she pushed him into her arms once more, allowing his chin to rest upon her shoulder comfortably. "O-Oh my god…W-What did they _do_ to you?!"

"Mmmm mmm..." Joe shook his head in fear to recall the previously memories as he buried his face deep within the crook of her neck. Miley instantly felt a wave of warmth radiating from his body on to hers as she shuddered in contentment and relief.

"MILEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Justin hollered, tightening his clutch on the weapon. He couldn't kill the princess, that much he knew, he wasn't THAT stupid. But it's impossible to kill the pest with the princess literally glued to his body!

Miley ignored Justin's protest as the three other boys caught up, the crowd broke into chaos.

"Oh Joe…" Miley blubbered, rubbing his back up and down as she tried to cover as much of his body with hers. The protectiveness of her action made him purr contently as he rested in her arms just one last time. If he were to die like this, he'd die happily. "I won't let you go…not ever…it's not your time yet."

Joe chuckled softly as he pulled back a little, just enough to look into her eyes. "My time was due a long time ago…but you look like someone who just loves to defy destiny."

"What are you talking about? I **_am_** destiny." Miley smiled, tangling her fingers in his hair as she tucked him securely in her embrace. Nothing could hurt him now, not with her around.

"W-What are you doing h-here?" He choked, gently stroking her cheek the best his cuffed wrists allowed him. And soon, tears were just too hard to hold back.

"J-Joey…" Miley murmured softly, her fingers tracing the hot brine while wishing she could just take his pain all away. "No…please don't…I-I love you s-so much…"

"Y-You-" Joe smiled through his tears as a low rumble purred softly from his throat. Then slowly, he leaned in…and Miley's voice was gone. His lips grazed the side of her cheek as the crowd let out loud gasps as to why the princess would be so…intimate with her kidnapper. Then slowly, the fickle peasants were changing their minds.

Miley sighed happily as she leaned onto his shoulder, leaving the three other boys smiling proudly.

"I-I-" Both struggling to find the right words to say…but there were none. Their eyes said all, and no words were able to describe what they felt at the moment.

"OH ENOUGH OF THAT CRAP! Move Princess, or I won't hesitate to get your father." Justin spat maliciously as he tapped the sharp weapon impatiently.

"Go ahead Justin, I'm not afraid of my father. And you'll not hurt him as long as I have something to do with it." The princess smirked obnoxiously as her grip around Joe tightened drastically.

"P-Princess M-Miley…" Joe stuttered as he raised his arm above her head, then sliding it around her body for his hands were tied together. Miley gasped in surprise but instantly relaxed into a smile, resting her head onto his chest. It was then when she realized exactly how love was supposed to feel like. It felt like the love was so strong that you completely depended on each other. The mutual need for another was an impossible bond to break.

Suddenly, the crowd cheered and some girls began tearing up. It was one of the most touching moments anyone in this little town had ever seen.

Justin bit his lip, furious as his knuckled turned purple. The anger channeled through his body like a wave of electricity in the water. He no longer had a logical train of thought.

"Do you trust me?" Miley murmured, her eyes gentle and loving.

"I always have, always will." Joe smiled softly as Miley grinned at his response.

"You'll be okay. We'll be okay." She whispered, burying herself deeper into his chest.

"I know," he purred. "I believe you."

It was then, when Justin simply snapped. He had officially lost it. He didn't care anymore. The sword was already in midair before anyone had anything registered in their minds.

Once everyone finally came to their senses, one thing was going to happen, and no one would be in time to stop it now—Justin was ready to pierce the sword...through _both_ of them.

Time for reaction: 0%

"MILEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that, Joe flipped them around.

* * *

**Ewww school started...yeah my boring life...but still, I think we all need our daily (or in this case, weekly) dose of Moe ;) Ok, sad chapter...who will die? Or will both rest in peace side by side? Hmmmm...DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!!**


	9. Just Might Be Paranoid

All she saw was Joe turning her around, than everything turned black. That was it. Joe slammed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come…

**CLANK!**

…however, neither of them felt a thing.

"JAKE!" Someone cried, snapping the princess from her daze as her eyes shot open to see the source of the voice.

"Lilly…" Miley murmured in disbelief, still clearly in the state of shock. "LILLY!" Suddenly, realization hit her hard as her eyes met a certain blond. "JAKE!"

"Ugh!" Jake grunted as he pushed harder, intercepting his sword with Justin's. **(HA! Betcha didn't expect Jakey to be the knight in shining armor…oh wait, he already was…XD)**

"Justin stop! I have a letter from the queen!" Lilly demanded, shoving a piece of paper in his face as she rushed over the Joe and Miley. Her arms, trembling as they were, pulled her best friends into a bone-crushing embrace. "I'm so sorry! It was my fault I-"

"Lilly, it's okay." Miley giggled, reaching out an arm to pull the blonde closer. "Thank you." Lilly nodded at her, teary eyed as she looked to Joe. Although she couldn't see his face clearly, she was sure he was crying as well. "Lils!" Miley called, but the blond was still focused on the boy…she was focused on a secret that no one knew…a secret that will soon be revealed and possible change their lives…

---

"Lilly!!!" Miley laughed shook her head at her blonde friend, whose gaze was still locked on the boy in her arms. Then she smiled up at Jake. "Thanks Jakey."

"No prob." Jake returned a boyish grin before grabbing Justin towards the direction of the main hall. Furious, Justin quickly turned to attack but was pinned down by the other guards. "ENOUGH! TAKE HIM AWAY!"

"Y-Yes sir." One of the leaders obeyed quickly as he enforced Jake's orders. It was then when Joe whimpered in pain as his locked fingers tightened around Miley's hair. Miley gasped softly at the tug and quickly looked to Jake for help. "Jake, the keys!"

With a dip in the head, Jake nodded once and began feeling up his pockets. Two whole seconds later, he snapped up. "I don't have them."

"Well cut the cuffs, it's hurting him!" Miley begged desperately, allowing Joe to bury his face deep into the crook of her neck.

"I-I-" Jake gulped as his hand trembled around the sword. Nervousness swallowed his body as he staggered closer. Miley gazed at him expectantly. "I-I can't do it, I might hurt someone."

"Hey Joe…hold your wrist out okay? Jake's gonna cut it, it won't hurt anymore…" She murmured gently, fiddling with the ends of his dark locks. Joe nodded obediently as Jake started the countdown.

With a loud bursting sound, the cuffs came undone, and so did the chain to their hearts. Miley finally smiled genuinely for the first time…the first time since _that dream_ when she was younger…the dream at that place, at that time…with that boy. Was that dream somehow, maybe, possibly connected to Lilly's untold secret?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HMPH!" Miley scowled as she slammed the door in a maid's face and hopped onto the bed where Joe was currently sitting.

"Miley…you don't need to be like that, it over." He murmured softly as she leaned against the headboard, arms crossed. Somehow after the Justin incident, the princess was convinced that everyone in the castle was out to get Joe, and she painstakingly made sure that no one gets a scratch on him. When a maid accidentally spilled hot tea, she was locked into a chamber because Miley thought she was trying to 'burn' the boy. Then a thousand "pleases" from Lilly later, the maid was released. Joe sighed. She was paranoid, but who could honestly blame her?

"Yes I do! I swear if they ever get a scratch on you ever again-"

"Miley." Joe whispered, his agonized tone instantly caught her attention. "P-Please stop, you're making me uneasy…"

The brunette sighed deeply and took his hand, gently tracing his palm. "I'm sorry. I just- I can't bear it if you get hurt again."

A small smile tugged on Joe's lips as he repositioned himself next to her, leaving a few centimeters of space at most. Then a comfortable silence followed…

"I like that." Miley whispered suddenly. Although quiet, her voice seemed loud and clear in contrast to the stillness of the room. "I really really like that."

"Like what?" Joe responded with the same soft volume. Miley smiled and turned to him, taking away the little space between them.

"Miley. I like the way you call me Miley, not Princess and all that crap." Joe chuckled softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm glad. But something still doesn't feel right…" Upon hearing that, Miley was instantly alert.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need anything? Joe if-"

"No no no Miley," He smiled gently, resting a finger on her lips. "It's just that…I don't know, honestly, but I have a feeling that I shouldn't call you Miley, you know what I'm saying?"

Miley stared at him for a minute before shaking her head. "No, I don't know what you're saying…but I know-" She yawned, "-that I'm exhausted, and you must be too."

"I'm fine…you could use some rest." Joe smiled, getting out of bed quickly. "I won't bother you anymore."

However, Miley was faster as her arm shot out to grab his firmly but gently. She looked up to him with begging eyes. "Won't you stay Joey? Won't you stay with me?"

"I-" Hesitation flashed across his warm brown orbs for a split second. However, the resistance quickly faded as soon as it came. "Would that make you happy?"

"Ecstatic." Miley smiled, then grinned when he slid in next to her again. She instinctively threw her arms around his torso, earning a soft gasp from the boy. Ignoring him, she continued to snuggle against him just gentle enough to not open his healing wounds. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"N-No, very comfortable actually." He relaxed into a smile, planting a feather light kiss upon her forehead as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Miley smiled inwardly, inhaling the sugary scent radiating from his body. His warm eyes laughed gently at her façade of trying to pretend that she wasn't about to pass out. "Mi, go to sleep."

"Fine. Stop laughing at me, I saw that." She pouted as Joe feel her lips pressed firmly against his chest for a second, before replacing the space with her flushed cheeks.

"I love you…" came a soft murmur as Miley drifted into oblivion, not sure if she heard it quite right…

---

Joe yawned with a start, licking his dried lips as he tried to sit up. However, a pair of arm gripped onto his body tightly, holding him in place. Glancing down at the force, a smile instantly formed on his lips. Then he frowned.

'_When did I fall asleep? I thought-'_ The creaking door snapped him out of his thoughts as he looked to the entrance. A pair of familiar brown eyes widened as Joe saw them. Without a second glace, those eyes were gone and hasty footsteps were heard. Momentarily forgetting the girl next to him, Joe shot up. "WAIT!!!"

"Joe what's wrong?!" Miley cried, a snarl ripping from her teeth, ready to pounce on whoever that dared to harm her beloved 'friend'.

"Miley! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep." He assured, gathering her in his arms but still not taking his eyes away from the door.

Miley glared, clearly not believe him. "Tell me. Now." She demanded.

"It's nothing, really." He smiled unconvincingly as Miley shoved him off, going for the door. "Miles, please." Joe groaned, running after her for Miley was already half way down the hall. When he was merely inches away, his arms instinctively found its way around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. "Miley, look at me…"

Miley shook her head as she struggled from his grip. Had it not been completely silent in the hallway, Joe would've missed the soft sniffle. It was then when he realized something—she was crying.

"Miley w-why…p-please don't cry I-I'm so sorry I- Miley-" He stuttered as Miley reluctantly turned around, a thin layer of brine outlined her bright blue orbs. Joe gasped as he quickly pulled her into a bear hug, her sobs muffled in his shoulder. "Miley please…" He whispered in her hair.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is?" She asked, her eyes piercing through his in a straight stare. "DO YOU!?"

"I'm sorry!" Joe apologized immediately as Miley suddenly chuckled acidly. Pain must've been evident in his face by now as he stared back desperately. "Please don't look at me like that…please…"

"You have no idea what I'm saying do you?" Joe shook his head.

"I should but I don't, I'm so sorry…" He whispered guiltily, quickly rubbing his eyes to hide the tears. Miley instantly softened as she caressed his cheek.

"When you don't tell me things and you get hurt…do you know how hard it is…knowing you're hurting and then not being able to do anything about it? I care about you, Joe, a lot…I-I- I love you…"

"No secrets Miley…I promise." He vowed as she grinned, quickly kissing his cheeks before blushing madly. Joe laughed, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers, causing Miley to blush even more, if that were possible. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" He mimicked slyly as they trotted down the hall.

"Very comfortable actually." Miley laughed, nudging him in the ribs as Joe shot her a boyish grin.

---

A woman entered the castle as the soft moonlight cast a shadow over her. A step…then another…just who was she? And why was she so familiar? The only visible thing was her brown eyes, knowing, understanding, hiding…

---

Kevin and Nick groaned in their respective rooms as Lilly pounded loudly on their doors. She nodded to herself. _'This is it.'_

---

- The next morning-

Miley woke up in the morning with a sudden urge to go for a walk. Joe, of course, followed her wherever she went. Those two were inseparable. Now, they strolled out into the huge 'backyard' behind the castle which consisted of miles and miles of green pasture.

"So Miley, what led this on?" Joe asked, humming softly as he swung their hands around. Miley shrugged.

"I can't come out for a walk once in a while?" She shot back, grinning at him as Joe laughed, running ahead. "Hey! Wait for me!"

"Bet you a hug that you can't catch me." He winked, knowing how much Miley loved to snuggle with him. Miley's low growl only made him laugh harder as he picked up the pace.

"JOE!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" She pouted as she crossed her arms, refusing to chase after him. "I knew it! I knew you don't love me, I knew you'd run away." She stuck out her bottom lip, her head down.

"Mileyyy!!!" Joe whined as she smirked, knowing he was putty in her hands. He quickly jogged back to her, pulling her into his arms as he planted a kiss on her head. "You know that's not true…I do love you." Of course, she didn't know he meant it as more than a friend. However, Miley's smirk widened as she pushed him onto the grass.

"Gotcha!" She guffawed as Joe gasped in horror.

"YOU PLAYED DIRTY!!! I KNEW YOU JUST WANTED THAT HUG!!!" He complained as Miley took off.

"Can't catch me now!!!" She taunted. However, Joe was way faster. He was already on his feet, hot on her heels. Within seconds, Miley was tackled to the ground.

"TAG! You're it!" With that, Joe sprinted towards a stack of tall rocks, laughing hysterically as he watched Miley tripping her own feet, trying to keep up.

"Joey~ Slow down!!!" Miley whined, panting as she flew through the green field.

"Come on Miley!" Joe encouraged as he hopped over the rocks, pushing himself to the top. "I'm the king of the world!!!!" He proclaimed, laughing proudly as he sat down, patting a spot beside him. "I'll let you been queen if you can get your butt up here!"

Miley giggled at his antics as she too, began climbing. Joe and his warm eyes smiled down at her, a soft flutter in his stomach as he watched the way she gracefully pushed herself up one rock at a time. Lost in his deep chocolate eyes, Miley found herself focused on him, and not where she was going. It seemed as if Joe noticed too.

"Miles, be careful now." He warned, an arm extended towards her.

"I'm fine you overprotective fool." She giggled, obviously still enchanted by his eyes.

"Miley!" Joe barked in an attempt to snap her out of it as he stood over the edge of the rock, trying to reach her hand. Still in oblivion, Miley was ready to place her foot onto a loose rock. "DEE BE CAREFUL!!!"

"Wha-" Miley snapped out of it, confused as she finally set foot on the rock, instantly slipping off.

"DEE!"

"GUYS! DANGER!!!" A voice called out in the distance as Joe leaped for Miley, pulling her into his arms as air brushed past them—they were free falling.

"Joe!" Miley whimpered, throwing her arms around him as they hit the ground.

"Ugh…" Joe groaned as Miley quickly got off him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She stuttered frantically as he sat up, arms still around her.

"I'm f-fine…" Joe murmured as Nick, Kevin, Lilly, and Susan, ran up to them. "A-Are you?"

"I'm fine Jay…" Miley whispered absentmindedly as Joe sighed in relief. A beat passed. Both of their head snapped up at one another, confusion and wonder clouded their eyes.

"W-What did you just call me?" They asked simultaneously.

"Joseph…Destiny…" Joe and Miley instantly turned their head to the voice, surprised to see that woman from the cabin.

Then there was THE question:

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

* * *

**Wow. Sorry I was supposed to update last week but I was so busy! And for everyone out there, I think AP Bookreports need to jump off a cliff and die. Honestly. Nobody loves you bookreport!!! NOBODY!!! Oh btw :), did you guys see Miley's new tour? I saw the Breakout from the glacier and it was totally RAD!!! You guys should go see it! But I'll be jealous, cuz I can't go :(**


	10. Love Will Find A Way

"Holy crap…we're brothers?" Joe asked numbly, staring up at the figures before him as he sat on the grass. "YOU'RE my mother!?" He questioned incredulously up at the mystery woman who had been back there that day in the cabin.

"Your necklaces…" Denise murmured, bending towards Joe as she lifted the letters _'on'_ in cursive before gesturing to Nick and Kevin's. "They were your last names all along. J-ON-AS."

Miley and Joe shared a look. It wasn't 'Jason', but 'Jonas'!

"H-How did that happen? W-Why-I-we-h-how?!" Miley sputtered quickly as her brain accessed the insane new information. "B-But Joe and – Destiny-but-HUH?!"

"You guys knew each other when you were younger…" Susan spoke softly as Joe's hand tightened around Miley's nervously.

"Mom, back off…" The princess murmured, putting an arm around Joe's waist. "W-What happened?"

"Well…" Denise, Joe's 'mom', began.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Dee, if you get up here you get to be the queen!" Jay grinned in triumph, his little arms tucked into his waist proudly. The brunette huffed but wasn't about to admit defeat before her obnoxious friend who declared himself king as she attempted to climb up the tall rocks as well. "Dee Dee be careful!" Jay suddenly warned, his arms now reaching out to her in worry._

"_Wha-AHHH!" Dee's scream suddenly pierce through his ears as she tripped over a rock that was sticking out._

"_DEE, JAY, DANGER!" A woman's voice called as Jay dived beneath the girl to break her fall. _**(DJ DANGAAA FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T CATCH IT THE LAST TIME XD)**

"_M-Mommy! What are you doing he-OWWW~" Jay moaned in pain as Dee curled up against him in tears, her knees bleeding badly._

"_Joseph, Destiny Ray, how many times have I told you not to climb those rocks!?" Denise scolded using their full names, her arms folded across her chest sternly.  
_

"_We're sorry aunty…" Destiny whimpered._

"_Mommy it wasn't Dee's fault…please don't tell aunty Susan…" Joe murmured guiltily, looking down, knowing the firm queen would give Destiny a hard time. After all, she was_

'_destined' to be the heir, meaning no fun being a kid and work, work, work. I mean come on, can her name be more self explanatory? Denise sighed heavily in the begging eyes of her son, giving in reluctantly._

"_Alright, but I never want to see you do that again, clear?"_

"_Yes mommy." Joe promised, gathering Mi- I mean Destiny in his arms._

"_Good. Now take Destiny up to her room and clean her up before the meeting tonight."_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Destiny hissed as Joe gently put a band-aid around her patella. She sighed softly before wiping her tears and hugging him tightly. "Thanks Jay."_

"_You're welcome." Joe grinned, rubbing her back as his shaggy hair tickled the crook of her neck. Destiny squirmed, giggling._

"_Stop it, it tickles~" She laughed louder when Joe began rubbing against her purposely, just for the heck of it._

"_Joseph! Destiny! Hurry up!" Paul Kevin yelled sternly as he pounded on the door. Destiny and Joe instantly hushed themselves as Paul walked away. Destiny pouted. _

"_Why is everyone always so mean to us? I turn 5 tomorrow and they still treat me the same."_

"_I know Dee… but Kevin said it's a part of being a royalty…and I have no idea what he's saying!" Joe chuckled, helping his friend with her tiny dress where she would giggle every time his fingers brushed against the thin fabric. "Happy early birthday though." He grinned, taking her hand. _**(A/N: What? It's NORMAL for little kiddies!)**

"_Thanks Jay." Destiny smiled widely, swinging their intertwined fingers as she walked into the overly formal meeting room…and into the worst day of her life._

_------------------------------------------------_

_Destiny and Joe were currently seated between young Nick and Kevin, all of them looking incredibly confused as scared. The only words they seemed to catch in the tense conversation were 'protect', 'leaving', 'gone', 'give away', and worst of all… __**'the children.'**_

_All were disturbing words as Destiny clutched Joe's hand tighter, a horrid feeling twisted around her stomach like a thousand needles piercing her body._

"_Don't worry Dee, it'll be fine." Joe tried to smile reassuringly. Key word: tried._

"_I'm scared Jay…" Destiny admitted as tears began to gather in her blue eyes. Disapproving stares were now thrown at the frightened princess as she choked on her tears. Joe quickly pulled her into his embrace, muffling soothing words in her ear._

"_So it's been decided." Robbie Ray muttered._

"_Yes. For Neverland, we must take the pearl and run before they attack." Paul agreed._

"_I'm so sorry to put you guys through this." Susan added softly. "All these sacrifices…are they worth it?"  
_

"_I don't know, but for now, it's for the best Susie." Denise smiled weakly, hugging the queen, her best friend. "Little Destiny will fulfill her destiny, she'll be fine. Joseph, Nicholas, and Kevin can survive just fine on their own, I truly believe that."_

"_Then I guess this is goodbye." Robbie Ray murmured as everyone shared hugs._

"_Momma, what's happening?" Destiny whispered as Susan whipped around with pained eyes, then left without saying a word._

"_NO!" Destiny heard her best friend screech and quickly ran to his side. "I'M NOT LEAVING!!!"  
_

"_Why are you leaving Jay!?" Here came the waterworks as Destiny clung on to Joe for dear life. "You can't leave!"  
_

"_Forget about Joe, dear. You won't be able to see each other again, it's for the best."_

_And the last thing Miley remembered was the only friend of her life torn right out of her heart. To the few who'd swear, I'd never go anywhere, where are you now?_

_End of flashback_

By now, Miley was already halfway of Joe's lap as they latched their arms tightly around one another.

"It's been 12 years…things were just forgotten. But never in my wildest dream would I imagine you two would find each other…" Denise muttered, impressed and thoughtful all at the same time.

"That wasn't fair, you took Joe away from me…" Miley murmured as memories began to flood down her mind, resurfacing from the deepest part of the ocean. "After all these years…he was the one I had been waiting for?"

"Why is her name Miley now then?" Lilly asked, confused. Joe looked up at the two women expectantly. Denise and Susan shared a knowing look.

"Do you remember what you told my little girl before you left?" Joe glared at the queen. She gulped under his intimidating stare. "I mean, forcefully dragged away?"

"Smiley Miley." Miley muttered as everything came back to her. The pieces were fitting now. Everything was coming back now. Joe whimpered as he too, brought back the painful times that had been store away through all the pain, hurt, abuse, and loneliness.

"I love you Dee." He suddenly choked out, hoarse as he squeezed her just a little more. "I love you so much."

"M-Me too Jay…I've been missing you for too long…" Miley cried, her tears mixed in with his as she kissed his neck ever so softly before burying her face in it.

"W-What happens now?" Kevin asked softly.

"Like planned, Nick will marry Miley to insure the alliance between Neverland and Baskerville next week." Susan blurted out and suddenly came to regret it. Note, neither Joe nor Miley knew about this…surprise.

"WHAT?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A few days later-

"Let's run away again." Joe insisted seriously on Miley's bed, watching her yanking her hair from her head.

"And go through you almost dying again!? No thanks!" Miley shot back.

"Dee please! I can't watch you go through another arranged marriage! And with my BROTHER! This time I can't _kill_ him! It's Nick!" Joe screamed in frustration, emphasizing "KILL" with the most serious intention of doing so.

"Joe please! I love you, I really do. Losing you is just-" Before she could finish her sentence, tears were already pouring down like no tomorrow.

"Shhh Miley…Mi no, don't cry baby girl…" He soothed gently, pulling her into the comfort of his arms. "I know you love me, and I love you too."

"If you understand that I love you, then why can't you understand that I can't put you in that kind of danger?!" Miley sobbed, pulling herself onto his lap as he ran his fingers through her velvet locks.

"Mi, why can't you see?! They don't care about us! They don't care about what we want! They only care about their pathetic little 'alliance' and 'heir', well tough luck, they can find someone else!" Joe snarled as anger overtook him. Miley gently trembled in his embrace. He was right…he always was…it's a matter of time that she acknowledged that. "Dee…"

When he didn't get a response in return, Joe quickly looked down in panic. Then, a relieved sigh escaped his lips when he heard her even breathing playing in harmony with the melodically calm beats of her heart. Smiling gently at her features, Joe quickly laid her down on the soft mattress, pulling the cover to her chest.

"Goodnight…my Smiley Miley." He murmured, placing a loving kiss on her forehead before pulling away, his eyes longing. "I love you, but don't worry my princess, love will find a way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm…" Miley moaned, rolling over to one side as she tried to reach for a specific warm body. When thin air met her arms, her eyelids began to flutter. "Jay?"

Sitting up, Miley was displeased with the fact that her best friend was sleeping on the couch. Hadn't she told him that her bed was available for him to use at all times? Although sleeping sounding, Joe shivered a little beneath his jacket. Miley sighed, THIS was why she hated him for having no self preservation at all. Quickly walking over, she stripped him of the uncomfortable jacket and replaced it with a think quilt instead. The trembling quickly ceased as a kind smile tugged on the brunette's lips.

Miley climbed back to bed, but sleep wasn't welcoming her tonight. Groaning, she carelessly pulled on Joe's jacket and left her room quietly, but not before taking in a quickly whiff of his sweet scent. Joe stirred inside the room, still in oblivion as Miley ran back out to the green field.

After what seemed like countless hours later, the sun finally revealed its ray from behind the thick thicket of the forests and mountains. Miley swung her legs idly upon the top of the tall rocks, staring at the beginning of a new day—sunrise.

'_Why can't my life be like the sunrise? So peaceful, so calm, so…beautiful.' _Miley wondered, recollecting her thought before a soft murmur broke her trance.

"Hello beautiful." His voice rang in her ear like a beautiful melody when the night's so long.

"Hey Jay," Miley smiled as she watched him climb up the rocks and sat down beside her. Her head instinctively found its way to the crook of his neck just as his arm dropped around her waist, holding her protectively. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." He murmured, rubbing her waist up and down as he too, look into the rising sun. "Why are you out here so early?"

"Just thinking…" Joe pressed his cheek deeper in her velvet hair, squeezing her tighter against his body.

"Care to elaborate?" He asked as she wrapped her arms around him. Miley stayed silent for a minute as Joe waited patiently without interrupting, to her surprise. But hey, anything for the girl you love right?

"I was thinking…what if there were a…a…"

"A what Mi?" Joe looked down at her, an encouraging smile grazing his lips. "You can tell me anything. I want to you tell me…"

Miley glanced up and smiled before looking down softly. "Do you think that…that maybe…in a perfect world, one we've never known, we would never need, to face the world alone?"

"Of course." Joe smiled softly, resting his chin on her head. "They can have the world, we'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart but…"

"You're perfect." She reassured with gleaming eyes as her pearly whites shone against her lips…her oh-so-kissable lips. For a short moment, Joe's eyes locked with hers and slowly, they trailed to her lips and back up.

"There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes." Joe pointed out, his smile never faltering. "And if only they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you, they'd know that anywhere we go, we're home, now that I found you..."

"Love will find a way…" Miley mimicked his words teasingly as Joe blushed a deep shade of red.

"H-How did- you were asleep!" He accused as Miley giggled against him.

"Maybe, but I can still sort of hear you." She laughed whole heartedly then turned to him with a serious face. "I haven't screamed at you about sleeping on the couch yet! What's wrong with you!?"

"Nothing!" Joe defended with both hands in the air. Miley growled jokingly. "Hey, you said I was perfect." He reminded, causing the princess to roll her eyes.

"You are so full of it." She muttered and smiled again. "But yes, you are perfect."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Day of wedding-

Dressed in a costumed made suit, Nick unwillingly knocked on Miley's door with a bouquet of roses in one arm. Kevin stood by his side, ready to play to role of the best man.

"Miles…?" Nick called out when no one answered the door…which was odd since Miley and Joe always seemed to make sure it was _extremely _loud.

"MILEY!" Kevin yelled, pushing open the door and-

"HOLY SH** THEY'RE GONE!!!"

* * *

**:D How do you like it? Huh huh huh huh HUH!?? Haha anyways...plz plz plz plz review, only like 1 person did the last time and I want to end this story if no one's gonna read it so yeah...the next chapter might be the last since Joe and Miley haven't kissed and I want them to...or this would've been the last chap lol For ya'll in highschool, doesn't AP Bookreports suck? I think they do...grr**


	11. Happy Birthday

"Hey Des-I-I mean…Miley…" Joe called as he rolled over on the bed to face her. Miley giggled and brushed away the hair that had fallen onto his face. "Sorry, I'm still not used to it I guess."

"Don't be, it's not a problem." Miley chuckled, curling up against him as she felt the bed heaved up and down. Oh did I mention that they're on a boat? After they had fled the country and left Nick to be humiliated, Joe, being the incredible guy that he was, was able to get them on a boat to America. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I-I- N-Nothing really…just happy birthday…" He blushed with an excuse, looking down as Miley laughed again, slapping his cheek gently.

"Thank you, but you already told me that so c'mon, tell me the real thing! You seem so nervous!" She pouted with a baby voice when realization hit her suddenly. Miley's then pointed at him accusingly with half-moon eyes. "Hey hey, you weren't gonna tell me that you met this girl in America were ya?"

"WHAT NO! I've never even been to America!" He defended, lowering her finger as he flicked her in the forehead, earning a smack in return. "Owwww!!! Miley! What happened to never hurting me?!"

"Hmmm~ D-Did I ever mention that?" Miley pretended to think innocently, putting on a confused face.

"Yes you meanie!" Joe pouted. "It wasn't even that long ago!"

"Ah, really?" She smirked mockingly, kicking his legs to prove her point.

"Ow Destiny! Geez!" He whined. "Stop it! Remember you said it after that...time…" Joe trailed off soft as pain flashed across his eyes upon recalling that agonizing memory. Noticing the sudden change in the boy, Miley instantly gathered him in her arms, seemingly understand what was going through his head.

"H-Hey, that's over okay? I would never…that's over Joe…" She murmured, brushing his cheek gently as she pulled his body against her, giving them the perfect amount of friction. "I-I'm sorry, please don't look like that Jay, please don't look that way…" she whimpered, trying to bite back her tears as her ocean colored eyes turned glossy.

Upon hearing the worry that laced in her heavy voice, Joe immediately put on a soft smile for her. "Hey stupid! Don't cry over that. Miley!" He cried worriedly, quickly pulling her into his arms as she buried her face in his chest, sniffling quietly. "Stupid girl, what are you crying for? There's nothing to…nothing to…oh Miley."

"I won't ever hurt you Joe, please-"

"I know that, idiot. I'm not dumb, of course you would never hurt me." Joe whispered, running his fingers through her hair when she looked up, bravely willing herself not to cry. "Seriously baby…don't cry…" he chuckled softly, wiping away those salty brine called tears.

"I'm not crying idiot!" Miley insisted as she sniffled, punching his arm.

"Of course you weren't your highness." Joe joked, laughing as he sat up, looking out the window. "Speaking of which, I wonder how Nick's holding up."

"Whatever it was, it's none of my business now!" Miley squealed, clapping gleefully before singing "I'm not a princess, I'm not a princess! I'm freeeee!!! I can go wherever I want to!"

"And do whatever we want to." Joe said to himself quietly. What he didn't know was that Miley caught his soft murmurs and the thought of his words turned her cheek bright red. Turning to her, Joe stared, confused. "Hmmm? You're blushing Miles!" He teased, unaware of what she had head.

"W-WHAT?! I'M NOT! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!" Miley shot back, flustered.

"Not what? Thinking like what?" He asked, tilting his head sideways.

"I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT KISSING YOU SO STOP THINKING THAT I'M THINKING ABOUT KISSING YOU!"

"EH!?" Joe's eyes widened as Miley slapped her hands to her mouth, startled that she actually said that out loud. Blushing, Joe too looked down, completely red and embarrassed. "Y-You what?!"

"Haha…" Miley chuckled nervously. "Joking…just joking…"

"Were you really?" Surprised by the sudden and firm voice, Miley's head shot up to see Joe's serious face. It's now or never as his velvet voice turned soft. "Were you?"

For a moment, she thought she had lost her voice when she looked into his eyes and saw no signs that proved that he was playing with her. Taking her silence as a negative, Joe sighed, sitting up as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out, I just wanted to know. And…And I guess that the feelings that we have for each other aren't mutual." He said in defeat. Still nothing hearing anything, Joe glanced down at her briefly to see her startled face and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, I was being dark, but don't worry about it. C'mon let's get something to eat."

Just as Joe was about to leave the door, Miley finally snapped back to her senses and grabbed his shirt. Joe turned around, puzzled. "Miley?"

"I-I-" Seeing Miley so troubled made him soften as he gently pried her hand off and turned to her with a gentle smile.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." He reassured, patting her shoulder gently before taking her hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze. "C'mon."

"Wait Joe…" When she stopped him once more, he stood and listened, getting the feeling that something was wrong. What he didn't know was that…something was right. Yes, it was indeed very, very right. "Um I-" She looked up nervously, wondering if he was still listening to her.

And having the unreasonable power to read her thoughts, Joe answered. "I'm all ears Mi, you can tell me anything."

"I…I wasn't joking." She finally found the courage to say. "And now I've said it and it doesn't feel weird, it must be so then, right?"

"Miley…y-you-?" Joe gaped with wide eyes and gulped as her hot fingertips brushed against his neck, then to his cheek, up to his hair, falling to his forehead, his nose, and finally…his lips. Miley chuckled, darting her eyes between his eyes and his mouth as she licked her lips in a painfully slow fashion. Shuddering to her touch, Joe swallowed hard.

"Why are you so surprised?" She murmured, in Joe's point of view, seductively.

"But y-you-" He stuttered, not believing his eyes when Miley suddenly pushed his body against hers. "I-I can't believe this, t-this is not r-real…"

"Believe it." She purred, loving the feeling of being in control. However, that control slightly wavered when she felt his breath on her and nervousness started creeping onto her. "W-Want to test it out?"

That control was passed onto Joe when he tightened his grip on her, slowly pushing his lips onto hers. Miley almost gasped when that electricity passed through them and rested her hand on the back of his head, making the shock so strong. In the middle of fighting for domination, Joe tripped over his luggage, causing them both to fall onto the bed in a passionate lip-lock.

Up in that heated kiss, all the memories he had experienced up 'til now came rushing back to him as a tear quickly slid down his cheek. Joe instantly squeezed his eyes shut as more tears began to fall. Now that they've come this far, he would never be able to live without her again. Upon feeling the wet drops on her fingers, Miley, seemingly able to read his thoughts, quickly slid her tongue into his mouth, pushing away all the doubts he may have.

'_Let it out baby.'_ Joe's eyes widened when he heard Miley said that. But the problem was, she couldn't have, for her lips were oh so sweetly attached to his. _'I understand, just let it out.'_ When he heard her voice again, he immediately realized that it was in his mind and softly closed his tear-filled eyes, kiss her back. Miley couldn't help but grin when she felt the smile radiating from the pair of lips against hers.

"I love you too." Miley panted cutely when she pulled away with a huge grin on her face. Joe stared back at her with a mischievous smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I never said I love you." He replied smartly.

"Well I love you, and I just want you to know." She smiled softly, going in for another kiss as Joe pressed his lips against hers chastely.

"I love you, more than anyone in the whole wide world." He whispered against her lips dreamily, gently pressing it to hers again. "You better keep that in mind, idiot."

"You're the idiot, and I'm not that forgetful." Miley giggled before pecking him once more. Joe laughed and finally pulled away for good, but still not releasing her from his arms.

"Happy birthday, my Destiny."

"No, happy birthday to _our _destiny."

"Hm?" Joe asked, chuckling obliviously while she shook her head, laughing softly.

"So…about that 'whatever we want to do'…" Miley mentioned suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**So the story did finally come to a close! Yay me! And they DID kiss :) oh and just if you were wandering what Miley meant by 'OUR destiny', she was referring to how they were separated at her 5th bday and got together on her bday too so it's like destiny! and her LAST line -wiggles eyebrows- I'll leave to your imagination XP Plz review!!!!**


End file.
